La Pequeña Hermana de Hisoka
by kuroi tenshi 15
Summary: Nuestro grupo favorito conoce a un grupo bastante interesante, ¿que sucede cuando una pequeña integrante es la hermana de nuestro psicópata favorito?
1. Chapter 1

CAPÍTULO: 1

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

El guion corto (-) es para quien hablen los personajes, entre guion o guiones largos (– camino –) es para la acción del personaje, entre comillas ("") es el pensamiento de cada personaje.

Los personajes de Hunter x Hunter no me pertenecen, solo mis respectivos personajes me pertenecen.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

LA X VERDADERA X RAZON

Un grito resonó en uno de los pequeños departamentos de un alto edificio en la ciudad de meteoro, algunos vecinos solo cerraron más sus puertas en el miedo, no queriendo arriesgar sus propias vidas. En cambio, en ese pequeño departamento una mujer temblaba de miedo en la esquina de su destruido recibidor.

Un joven se acercó con calma a la mujer aterrorizada, sus ojos dorados la miraron con frialdad.

\- ¿Vas a hablar o tendré que hacerte hablar? –cuestiono, su voz amenazante.

\- ¿Cómo puedo hacerme esto a mí? –lloro la mujer, varias lagrimas cayendo de sus ojos grises – ¿¡TU MADRE!?

\- ¿En dónde está? –pregunto ignorando completamente el llanto y las palabras de la mujer.

\- ¡NO LO SE! –le grito a todo pulmón.

-Eso es así, bueno no importa yo la encontrare –una fría sonrisa apareció en el rostro del joven de dieciséis años.

Un nuevo grito resonó en el destruido edificio de apartamentos antes de que se quedara en completo silencio, una figura masculina comenzó a salir con clama, sus doradas cuencas se fijaron en la oscuridad de la noche.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Una pequeña niña miraba desde la alta rama de un frondoso árbol a su padre platicando animada mente con su amante, la niña cerro sus ojos en un vago intento de proteger su visión de los rayos del sol que se filtraban atraves de las ramas.

Un suspiro broto de sus labios entreabiertos, sus cabellos rojizos meciéndose con el viento, sus ojos se abrieron mostrando dos piscinas de color dorado intenso, su vestimenta era bastante sencilla, un polo rojo escarlata, falta negra y botas hasta las rodillas.

-Hitomi, por favor sal de tu escondite –rogó la voz aguda de su padre.

Por instinto miro a su padre llamarla, mientras la mujer se le acercaba de una manera vulgar para que le hiciera caso solo a ella y olvidara que debía buscarla, negó molesta, giro su cuerpo logrando que alguna rama hiciera un pequeño ruido, pero lo ignoro.

\- "No tengo que seguir su orden" pensó fríamente la pelirroja.

-Amor mejor vallamos a nuestra casa~

Hitomi se giro nuevamente haciendo el mismo ruido, pero lo volvió a ignorar, sus ojos dorados miraron a la amante de su padre, una mujer de cabello negro, ojos cafés y piel bronceada, vistiendo un vestido gris oscuro pegado al cuerpo.

-Pudiste encontrar algo mejor padre –murmuro tristemente al mirar a otro lado.

Recordaba que su padre había dejado a su verdadera madre un año después de que su hermano mayor decidiera abandonar la casa, sin embargo, su padre no tardo mucho tiempo en remplazar a su madre con su actual acompañante.

Aquella arpía solo estaba interesada en el dinero de su padre para poder conseguir varias cosas sin tener realmente que mover un dedo, como le desagradaba. Sin poder evitarlo un gruñido broto de sus labios.

-CARIÑO –grito la voz de su padre cerca de su ubicación.

Sus hermosos dorados se entrecerraron al ver unos tan parecidos, pero apocados, su padre estaba debajo del árbol mirándola con miedo, tal vez de que se fuera a lastimar, supuso, su mirada viajo a la arpía que la miraba con repulsión, odio y tal vez muchas cosas más.

-Es peligroso que estés ahí, ven te ayudo a bajar

-No necesito tu ayuda, padre –explico sin mirar a su padre, su vista estaba en la mujer que seguía mirándola con odio.

Hitomi se acomodó antes de saltar lejos de la rama, su cabello rojizo moviéndose débilmente por el impulso, sus piernas temblaron imperceptiblemente al hacer contacto con el suelo, pero su rostro permaneció sin emociones, pronto se enderezo para alejarse caminando con calma.

-Hitomi espera –llamo su padre con su voz ligeramente tensa.

Sus piernas se detuvieron a unos metros de su padre, se giró para mirarlo con seriedad, esperando a que continuara lo que estaba por decirle, en cambio el señor Masaro miro a su hija, su mirada se ablando al verla, se parecía tanto a su hermano mayor.

-Eso fue muy peligroso Hitomi –regaño Masaro con severidad –tienes seis años, no deberías de hacer cosas peligrosas

-...

-Tal vez si deba de enviarte a ese internado, estarías más cuidada y no estarías haciendo cosas peligrosas –comento pensativo sin notar la mirada de su hija.

\- ¿Le aras caso a esa arpía? –cuestiono en un débil susurro –claro mándame lejos, es lo único que sabes hacer, primero mi madre y ahora yo, no pudiste hacerlo con mi hermano por qué decidió irse

-Tu hermano no estaba bien de la cabeza, Hitomi, era un peligro que estuviéramos en ese lugar, ¿qué tal si regresaba?

-Mi hermano está bien, solo le gusta pelear, tú se lo prohibiste y por eso se fue, ¡QUIERO A MI HERMANO DE VUELTA! –le grito fríamente.

-BASTA –ordeno comenzando a caminar a su hija para llevarla consigo –regresaremos a casa y en cuanto lleguemos empacaras porque te mandare a ese internado

Los ojos de la pequeña se abrieron en shock antes de dar varios pasos atrás, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero no dejo caer ninguna, no valía la pena.

-TE ODIO, PREFIERO ESTAR CON MI HERMANO –grito fríamente.

Pronto la pequeña se giró para correr lejos de su padre, Masaro miro perplejo como su hija se alejaba con rapidez de él.

-HITOMI ESPERA

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Unos ojos azules miraron todo el desarrollo desde el techo de uno de los más altos edificios de la ciudad sentada con las piernas cruzadas, su mirada viajo a su compañera, ojos azules se encontraron con ojos dorados.

-Entonces... ella es tu alumna –aseguro a pesar de no estar muy convencida.

-Si, prometedora ¿no crees?

-Tiene velocidad y resistencia, te daré eso, pero mi hermano y yo seriamos mejores estudiantes Seyra

La joven nombrada Seyra miro a la chica que miraba a su estudiante correr, como si esa simple vista le ayudara a encontrar sus puntos débiles y fuertes, negó sabiendo que eso no ayudaría, se levantó llamando la atención de su acompañante.

-Vamos, veras de lo que es capaz –aseguro.

-…

-Oh… ¿sientes que perderás la pelea antes de iniciarla? –cuestiono de manera divertida.

-Nunca –gruño al correr en dirección que la pequeña niña corrió.

-Tan predecible de tu parte, Irene

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

En ningún momento miro atrás, no importa cuánto tiempo corrió, no le importo cuando dejo de escuchar las suplicas de su padre, en ningún momento se detuvo, estuvo unos minutos más hasta que estuvo completamente segura de que su padre ya no la siguiera.

Se detuvo para entrar en un callejón, ni siquiera presto atención cuando un grupo de tres hombres la miro con interés, su respiración era pausada mientras se recargaba en la pared de ladrillos, sus dorados se nublaron por segundos antes de recuperarse.

\- ¿Dónde estás hermano?

-Miren que tenemos aquí, una pequeña e indefensa niña

La pequeña se tensó ante la voz desconocida, pero se relajó al girarse para encontrarse con tres hombres de veinte a treinta años, los tres mirándola con claro interés, pero su expresión solo paso a ser de desinterés.

\- ¿Que desean?

-Oh~ que no queremos de ti, pequeña Hitomi

La pequeña sonrío logrando confundir a los señores, pero esto mismo era justo lo que necesitaba, algunos ingenuos para descargar su ira, rápidamente salto a un bote de basura para saltar al pavimento y lograr una mejor distancia entre ella y sus oponentes.

-Mi única duda es ¿cómo saben mi nombre?

-Una persona nos contrató para exterminarte y si lo hacemos bien nos pagara una buena cantidad

-Por supuesto –murmuro conteniendo un gruñido –ustedes no tienen oportunidad

-Esta pequeña niña está muy confiada –gruño uno de los adultos con frialdad.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Sus ojos dorados miraron detenidamente a la pequeña, se notaba su confianza, una mueca se posó en su rostro antes de que emitiera un gruñido de molestia, Seyra miro divertida a su acompañante. Mechones castaños y azulados se mecieron con el viento, pero a ninguna pareció disgustarle.

-De verdad no la ayudaras

-No, ella es más que capas

\- ¿Cuántos años tiene? –cuestiono mirando a la pequeña detalladamente –debería de tener como cinco años.

-Tiene seis años Irene, tú tienes diez años –explico irritada.

-Cuatro años de diferencia…

Ambas se miraron velozmente para asentir y regresar su vista a la pelea.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Hitomi sonrió mientras esquivaba de hábil manera todos los golpes que intentaban proporcionarle los adultos, una pequeña risa broto de sus labios cuando giro sobre su propio eje para después proporcionar una patada a uno de los adultos que intentaba golpearla.

Sus movimientos eran tan artísticos, tan bellos y su ágil forma de esquivar la asemejaba a un felino, los adultos claramente estaban en desventaja de velocidad.

-No te muevas mocosa –gruño

-Tal vez si estuvieran al nivel de esta mocosa sería mucho más fácil, ¿no creen? –se burló con una pequeña sonrisa.

Uno de los tres adultos gruño antes de tomar algo entre sus manos y lanzar lo con fuerza en dirección de la pequeña, los ojos de Hitomi se abrieron al saber que no podría esquivar el ataque, sus manos se levantaron un vago intento de cubrirse del ataque. Un estrepitoso ruido se hizo cargo en el callejón, Hitomi estaba en el suelo hincada, sus mechones rojos cubriendo sus ojos dorados de sus enemigos, pero era claro para cualquiera que la pequeña estaba molesta y su furia aumento cuando algunas gotas de sangre comenzaron a caer al suelo.

-Parece que la pequeña de papa va a llorar

-Desearas nunca haber querido el trabajo –gruño.

Hitomi levanto la vista para mostrar que sus cuencas doradas habían perdido todo el brillo que tenían segundos antes, los tres varones se tensaron en sobre manera al ver la mirada de odio dirigida a ellos.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-Esto se pondrá feo –comento Seyra antes de mirar a la tensa niña a su lado – ¿uh?, ¿todo bien Irene?

-Siento como si me ahogara… ¿es el aura de la niña…? ¡¿sabe sobre nen?!

-Si, por eso acepte entrenarla, desarrollo su nen a los cinco años, muy prometedora, todavía no lo controla lo suficiente, pero será increíble cuando lo haga

\- ¿Qué habilidad tiene?

-Transformación igual que su hermano mayor

\- ¿Hermano mayor?

-Si, el luchador más conocido por el momento en la arena del cielo, Hisoka

-Ese demente es su hermano mayor

-Si… pero a pesar de ser un sanguinario… sus habilidades son impresionantes

\- ¿Tienen la misma edad?

-¿Eh?

-Si, Hisoka y tú, ¿tienen la misma edad?

Seyra asintió débilmente, un pequeño sonrojo comenzó a esparcirse por sus mejillas pasando desapercibido por la pequeña a su lado que miraba a la pequeña pelirroja preparando se para atacar.

-"Es cierto, Hisoka y yo tenemos la misma edad, pero el solo quiere pelear conmigo" pensó fríamente.

-Ella podría matarlos –grito repentinamente.

Irene se preparó para saltar cuando sintió una mano en su hombro deteniendo la exitosa mente, la pequeña miro atrás para ver a Seyra negando, miro al suelo antes de apretar el puño en impotencia.

\- ¿Por qué no puedo intervenir?

-Ella es peligrosa como su hermano en ese estado –aseguro.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

La pequeña tomo trozos del vidrio roto del suelo, miro a los señores con una expresión en blanco, provocando les nervios, la sangre seguía cayendo de su cabeza y goteando al suelo sin importarle. Sus ojos dorados miraron los vidrios antes de que una fría sonrisa se plantara en su cara.

-Ya no quiero jugar –aseguro.

De un movimiento rápido los vidrios fueron lanzados en dirección de los tres adultos, los fragmentos pronto se incrustaron en el corazón y garganta, dos de los tres adultos cayeron al suelo en agonía mientras el ultimo callo muerto, una mueca apareció en la niña mientras veía los cuerpos retorcerse mientras intentaban inútilmente luchar por sobrevivir.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

La pequeña de diez años tenía los ojos muy abiertos mientras miraba como los hombres caían al suelo, sabía que, aunque pelearan por sus vidas ya no tenían oportunidad, morirían hicieran lo que hicieran.

\- ¿Qué acaba de hacer?

-Algo avanzado, se llama Shu, sirve para pasar energía a un objeto

-Te refieres a que ocupo Shu para mandar su aura al vidrio… al momento en que lo lanzo el vidrio era mucho más peligroso que antes

-Así es, muy prometedora ¿no?, lo aprendió hace dos semanas

-Impresionante y… ¿Cuál es su habilidad de Hatsu?

-Está en desarrollo, pero es el fuego... pero le gusta cambiarlo de color

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-Esto fue patético

La pequeña niña trono los dedos para que en segundos los cuerpos de los varones se prendieran en un fuego color negro, Hitomi suspiro exhausta.

-Es la tercera vez esta semana –murmuro cansadamente.

-Como te gusta meterte en estos líos –se rio una voz femenina bastante conocida para la pequeña

La pequeña miro arriba para que sus ojos brillaran de felicidad.

\- ¡Seyra sensei!

Seyra sonrió mientras se dejaba caer, sus cabellos castaños moviéndose con el impulso, al tocar el suelo su cuerpo se estabilizo con rapidez, sus ojos azules cambiaron ligeramente a negro y varios hoyos oscuros aparecieron sobre los varones que fueron succionados por ellos con rapidez, al desaparecer no había ni siquiera un cuerpo a la vista.

-Esa habilidad es muy útil sensei

-Si

-Oye niña

Una nueva voz se logró escuchar en el callejón, Hitomi miro de tras de ella para encontrarse con una joven que parecía mayor que ella, tal vez tres o cuatro años, su cabello de diferentes tonos de azul con dos mechones que sobresalían en su cara, ojos dorados, piel cremosa, se notaba que su cuerpo estaba en desarrollo, su vestimenta era sencilla, un vestido negro, chamarra de cuero negra y botas café oscuro, pero lo que más le llamo la atención era que en su vestido había un broche, no cualquier broche uno que ella misma usaba como un dije oculto en sus ropas.

Ambos objetos eran la misma figura, una rosa completamente roja, desde el tallo hasta los pétalos, representando que estaban siendo entrenadas por la misma persona y eso provocó que la pequeña entrecerrara la mirada.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? –gruño.

-Soy Irene y tengo que aclarar que me desagrada que tú seas la primera alumna de Seyra… debí ser yo

-Pues yo soy la única que verdaderamente debe de ser entrenada por Seyra san, no creo que tengas lo necesario

-Eres una engreída –gruño la joven irritada mente.

La joven castaña solo suspiro de manera cansada, tenía que hablar con su estudiante no que peleara con alguna interesada en convertirse en su estudiante junto con su hermano que agradecía no estuviera presente, ¿porque su vida se complicó?

-Ya basta las dos –ordeno con un gruñido de molestia la castaña.

Ambas niñas se miraron con odio antes de suspirar.

-Si sensei –dijeron a coro logrando ganarse miradas de odio de su enemiga.

Seyra suspiro irritada mente, ¿Cómo es que llegaba a meterse en estos problemas?, simplemente negó antes de hincarse frente a la pequeña pelirroja con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Has pensado en lo que te comenté

\- ¿En si quiero ver a mi hermano?

La castaña asintió con una pequeña sonrisa a pesar de saber que fue hace un par de semanas que había visto a su estudiante sabía que era poco tiempo incluso se atrevería a pensar que un mes era poco tiempo para pensarlo sabiamente.

-Si quiero verlo…pero dudo que mi padre me permita ir, dice que está loco, aunque yo argumente que solo le guste pelear

-Entiendo, bueno es tu decisión y yo la respetare

\- ¿Porque no le dice que va a salir a entrenar a diferentes partes del mundo, sensei?

\- ¿QUÉ?

-A eso iba –murmuro seriamente mirando a la peliazul.

-Pero sensei

Seyra miro como su primera estudiante la miraba con suma preocupación, la última vez que había ido a entrenar a diferentes lugares por poco era asesinada por un miembro de la temible familia Zoldyck, un joven aparentemente un año menor que ella, aunque ella por poco lo mataba también.

-Tengo que entrenar más –admitió con una pequeña sonrisa –y dudo que tu padre te permita ir

-No te preocupes mi hermano y yo protegeremos y entrenaremos mucho con Seyra sensei

-No, iré, yo… no quiero estar más en casa, odio mi vida con esa señora que solo se preocupa por el dinero de mi padre, quieren mandarme a un internado y no lo permitiré… Seyra san llévame contigo

-Eso no vale verdad ¿Seyra sensei?

-Yo…

-Por favor Seyra sensei

-…

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-No puedo creer que le hayas dicho que SI Seyra sensei

-Sería un desperdicio si dejara de entrenar, tiene un gran potencial

-Seyra sensei –grito una voz masculina a la lejanía.

Ambas mujeres miraron a un chico corriendo en su dirección de aparentes diez años, tenía el cabello en diferentes tonos de azul con dos mechones sobresaltando en su rostro, ojos dorados, piel crema y llevaba una playera roja con una camisa negra, pantalón negro y botas cafés oscuro.

-Y ahí viene tu gemelo

-Supongo

-Si nos aceptara como sus primeros estudiantes ¿verdad?

-No puedo tomarlos como mis primeros estudiantes

La joven explico al seguir caminando dejando a ambos gemelos atrás, ambos se miraron antes de mirar el suelo en la decepción, Seyra parpadeo antes de mirarlos nuevamente para negar divertida, ¿no se daban cuenta?

-Pero voy a tomarlos como mi segundo y tercer estudiante

\- ¿Eh?

-Amenos de que no quieran

\- ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE QUEREMOS! –gritaron ambos con estrellas en los ojos.

-En ese caso vallan a prepararse partimos esta noche en cuanto llegue su compañera –explico al desaparecer dentro de un edificio.

Ambos gemelos se miraron velozmente antes de saltar en alegría, gritando con entusiasmo ante su logro.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Hitomi miro a su padre dormido en el sillón, mientras que la mujer que vivía con ellos estaba de compras con el dinero de su padre, en sus manos estaba su mochila con sus pertenencias y en la otra una carta que describía que planeaba hacer al irse de lo que una vez sería su casa.

La pequeña coloco la carta en las manos de su padre antes de proceder a salir con rapidez, no quiero que la mujer con la que salía su padre la encontrara o que su padre despertara, su mano estaba alcanzando la perilla cuando comenzó esta comenzó a moverse, su respiración se quedó atrapada en su garganta. La perilla se movió emitiendo un clic, rápidamente se colocó junto a un enorme perchero que tenía innumerables abrigos que la cubrían exitosa mente de ser vista, cerro sus ojos cuando escucho los pasos, pero los abrió al reconocer no solo una persona si no a dos.

\- "Debe de haber traído a alguien consigo" peso fríamente.

Los pasos se alejaron con rapidez y Hitomi no pudo estar más agradecida de que habían dejado la puerta abierta, sin ser vista la pequeña inició su huida en silencio.

-Ca-cariño despierta por favor

Se detuvo en seco al escuchar la voz temblorosa de la amante de su padre, pero rápidamente lo ignoro, pudo estar drogada o tomada para lo que le importaba, su padre siempre había sido bastante amable y relajado con lo que su amante hiciera.

\- "Se feliz padre" pensado en salir sin ser vista o escuchar lo que sucedería después.

La niña se colocó su sudadera nueva que Seyra le había dado antes de que se despidieran esa misma tarde, con ella parecía un niño en el lugar de una niña, rápidamente salió del edificio de apartamentos sin darse cuenta de cómo el personal de seguridad parecía bastante nervioso o incluso cuando uno por uno comenzó a subir por las escaleras.

Al salir la pequeña tomo una bocanada de aire antes de caminar con rapidez a su nuevo destino, en ningún momento miro atrás o se arrepintió de tomar esta decisión.

-Me pregunto si de esta manera se sintió mi hermano cuando se fue de casa ...

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Seyra miro a sus tres estudiantes mientras esperaban en el aeropuerto, una fugitiva y dos gemelos que perdieron a su familia en mano de mercenarios, interiormente se río, era un grupo tan extraño, ella en si era extraña, cuando sus padres y hermana fueron asesinados frente a ella, no sintió odio, no sintió nada.

Todo su clan había perecido en una gran guerra con el clan vecino y fue por su culpa, su madre había logrado escapar junto con su amante y su hermana mayor, pero algunas personas que habían sido contratadas para matarlos a ellos los encontraron en menos de un año, no importando cuantas veces cambiaran de casa, ciudad o nombre, ya los tenían en la mira, habían sido casados como animales hasta ser exterminados.

Gracias a que no se parecía en nada a su clan que era común que tuvieran los ojos y cabello negros y piel crema, ella había tenido el cabello castaño y ojos azules, muy extraño ya que cuando ocupaba el poder de su clan que solo se otorgaba el ver a alguien morir sus ojos cambian a ese tono negro, pero su cabello seguía teniendo el mismo tono castaño de siempre.

-Sensei nuestro avión partirá pronto

-Muy bien, vayámonos

Hitomi sonrió antes de tomar a la joven de su mano, Irene pronto tomo su otra mano antes de que su hermano pudiera hacerlo, Seyra sonrió sin poder evitarlo, si definitivamente este podría ser el inicio de algo, tal vez una gran amistad o tal vez una familia, solo el tiempo lo diría.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-Pensé que nunca más te volvería a ver, Hisoka

-Padre –saludo con una fría sonrisa –realmente no vengo a verte a ti, ¿Dónde está?

-No lo sé, tuvimos una pelea esta tarde y sé fue, no pude encontrarla

El señor se levantó para que de sus ropas callara un extraño papel doblado, lo levanto ignorando la mirada irritada en su hijo, lo desdoblo rápidamente para comenzar a leerlo.

 _~ Lectura ~_

 _Querido padre, sé que no te gustara lo que escribe en esta carta, pero ya no puedo seguir con esta farsa, soy como mi hermano, me gusta pelear, sentir la adrenalina al encontrar un rival fuerte, quería decirte que lo siento mucho en persona, pero no pude, por eso te escribo._

 _Padre, encuentra una mujer más linda, que de verdad te quiera a ti y por lo que eres, no por tu dinero, me voy a entrenar con mi maestra, cuando tenga la edad requerida presentare el examen de cazador, buscare a mi hermano y me quedare con él cuando lo encuentre, no sé si volveré a verte, así que te quiero mucho y siempre te querré._

 _Con amor Hitomi_

 _~ Fin Lectura ~_

Varias lagrimas fluían libremente por el rostro del adulto al terminar de leer la carta, sin tener mucho cuidado le lanzo la carta a su hijo, el cual la atrapo con bastante facilidad, sus ojos dorados escanearon con rapidez la carta para que una sonrisa se plantara en su expresión.

-Bueno eso cambia mucho mis planes

-Hisoka no te atrevas a acercarte a ella –advirtió su padre con severidad.

\- ¿Por qué piensas que te haré caso?, no eres nada, eres débil

Sin cuidado alguno el joven arrojo el cuerpo inconsciente de la mujer a su padre antes de salir, ni siquiera valía la pena matarlos como lo había hecho días antes con su madre, además ya sabía quién era esta supuesta **maestra** con quien se iría su hermana, era inconfundible. Sus ojos viajaron a la carta de su hermana para ver la rosa completamente roja junto al nombre de su hermana, solo conocía a una persona que ocupara esa rosa como firma, la maestra de piso en el coliseo del cielo. Una joven de belleza increíble y habilidades impresionantes, su sonrisa se agrandó cuando recordó su primer encuentro con aquella bella adolescente.

 _~ Flash Back~_

Había terminado su lucha hace poco recibiendo un pequeño papel para ir directamente al piso ciento cincuenta, eso le irrito bastante, era un buen luchador, ¡Todo el mundo podía verlo!, ¿Por qué no lo mandaron directamente al piso doscientos?, era inaudito.

Tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que estaba caminando directamente a una joven chica que de igual forma parecía perdida en sus pensamientos, ambos cuerpos chocaron, pero Hisoka rápidamente se compuso logrando permanecer en pie, desafortunada mente la chica no había tenido la misma suerte.

Sus dorados se enfocaron en la joven tirada en el suelo, dorados se enfrentaron a azules tormentosos, pero poco a poco esos tormentosos parecieron cambiar a un zafiro brillante. Algunos susurros se hicieron presentes y Hisoka se dio cuenta de que la mayoría lo miraba y pocos se atrevían a señalarlo, ¿acaso tenía algo en la cara?, una risita llamo su atención, sus ojos dorados miraron los hipnotizan-tes azules que le devolvieron la mirada.

-Ignóralos –sugirió al levantarse con facilidad, sus manos limpiando la suciedad invisible de su ropa –una disculpa por tropezarme contigo, estaba perdida en mis pensamientos, por cierto, me llamo Seyra un gusto...

-Hisoka –informo con una pequeña sonrisa divertida en su expresión.

-Hisoka –murmuro suavemente, probando el nombre para no equivocarse.

Por un momento Hisoka sintió algo al escuchar el suave murmuro de su nombre por la joven frente a él, pero lo ignoro, Seyra sonrió mirando al joven frente a ella, analizando lo, el nombre le quedaba, había logrado ver algunas batallas y no sabía por qué aun no llegaba al piso doscientos.

-Bueno Hisoka, espero encontrarte en algún momento en la cancha, eso sí logras llegar al piso doscientos y obtener diez victorias

Seyra sonrió juguetona mente al alejarse con un movimiento de su mano en despedida, algunos varones pronto comenzaron a seguirla a pesar de que la joven claramente no les prestaba atención, Hisoka miro Seyra alejarse con gran clama a pesar de sus seguidores, por un momento se preguntó si era una gran peleadora ya que no era muy frecuente encontrar a una chica en el coliseo del cielo.

Hisoka noto cuando la joven entro en el elevador del que llego, sus ojos se volvieron a encontrar, pero esta vez en lugar de encontrarse con los zafiros que esperaba fue recibido por unos oscuros como la misma oscuridad.

Un aura comenzó a cepillar contra su piel, cubriéndolo por completo, su cuerpo se relajó notablemente ante el aura cálida que lo envolvía hasta que de un momento a otro se detuvo, sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos al notar que se habían cerrado y su cuerpo se quedó con ganas de seguir sintiendo esa calidez. Los ojos negros de Seyra regresaron a la normalidad segundos antes de que las puertas se cerraran por completo.

Negó molesto antes esa sensación para continuar su camino a recepción, pero se detuvo en seco, como si sus pies hubieran sido clavados en el suelo, miro a una de las tantas pantallas, sus piernas parecían llevarlo sin su consentimiento, algunas de las pocas personas mirando la pantalla al notarlo se alejaron reconociendo lo,

Sus ojos brillaron intensamente al ver unos zafiros en la pantalla frente a él.

 _~ TV~_

 _-Esta es otra victoria más para nuestra más joven maestra de piso de la historia, Seyra, señorita Seyra que se siente volver a ganar por su titulo_

 _-Estoy realmente agotada_

 _\- ¿La pelea fue más de lo que se esperaba ?, ¿su contrincante le dio pelea esta vez?_

 _-Todo lo contrario, fue muy aburrido, estoy agotada de tener rivales supuesta mente fuertes, espero que llegue el día que alguien me rete y gane para que pueda recuperar mi motivación en fortalecer mi fuerza y regresar para recuperar mi título, si diera el caso, bueno si eso es todo me retiro_

 _\- ¡Espere!_

Seyra ignoro el grito del reportero para continuar con su camino, realmente no queriendo estar más tiempo en compañía de nadie, sus pasos la llevaron a la salida más cercana que estaba rodeada de varios varones que eran contenidos por guardias de seguridad, sus piernas continuaron su camino, su mirada fija al frente ignorando a cualquiera que intentara llamar su atención.

Algunos de los varones lograron burlar la seguridad para seguir ciegamente a la joven chica, mientras los guardias perseguían a los admiradores para que no molestaran a la maestra de piso, se notaba que a la mayoría no le interesaba que fueran ignorados por su interés.

- _Bueno es todo por el momento, acompáñenos la próxima vez que nuestra campeona vuelva a ser desafiada, aquí en el coliseo del cielo._

 _~ Fin TV~_

Hisoka estaba aturdido, la misma chica con la que había cruzado camino resultaba ser una maestra de piso, no lo podía creer, su vista regreso por donde la joven se había ido para después sonreír fríamente al recordar las palabras de la joven.

 _Espero encontrarte en algún momento en la cancha, eso sí logras llegar al piso doscientos y obtener diez victorias_

Pronto el joven siguió su camino, la fría sonrisa todavía presente en su rostro, una idea en mente.

-Claro que nos veremos en la cancha y cuando te gane, ganare más que un simple título

 _~Fin Flash Back~_

-La vida es cada vez más interesante –sonrió al sacar su celular con rapidez, no espero mucho para que le contestaran –hola~ ¿cuento tiempo de no hablarnos?

\- _¿Que deseas?_

-Necesito un favor, podemos vernos

\- _Mañana en el lugar de siempre_

Eso basto eso para que la llamada terminara, Hisoka se río entre dientes al continuar su camino, era bueno tener conexiones en el bajo mundo, aunque tenía que asegurarse de que su ´amigo´ no iniciara una pelea con su interés personal, haya sido un accidente o no la última vez casi se matan mutuamente.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Bueno hasta aquí el primer capítulo, mis historias normalmente se publican en Wattpat y Quotev, sin mas que decir nos veremos en el próximo capítulo.


	2. Capítulo 2

CAPÍTULO: 2

\- / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / -

El guion (-) es para quien hablen los personajes, entre guion o guiones largos (– camino –) es para la acción del personaje, entre comillas ("") es el pensamiento de cada personaje.

Los personajes de Hunter x Hunter no me pertenecen, solo mis respectivos personajes me pertenecen.

\- / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / -

ESPERANDO EL X EXAMEN X DE CAZADOR

Tres figuras se lograron ver en el puerto de Isla Ballena, el lugar más cercano al que podían viajar para ser recogidos por el barco de la asociación de cazadores, un suspiro broto de la figura femenina más baja llamando la atención de sus acompañantes.

\- ¿Qué sucede Hitomi? –cuestiono Alexander curioso.

\- ¿Hisoka dijo que el barco pasaría aquí verdad? –cuestiono mirando a su único compañero masculino.

-Ciertamente lo dijo –murmuro Irene mirando a ambos.

-Entonces por qué Seyra sensei estaba riendo débilmente cuando comenzamos a correr por el departamento e intento detenernos cuando corrimos al puerto...

\- ¿Nos intentó detener?

-Si Alexander, hasta yo escuche

Hitomi se levantó de un salto para caminar directamente a una de las señoras que revisaba los peses, algunos la miraron curiosos mientras otros la miraron solo para seguir su trabajo unos segundos después.

-Disculpe señora

\- ¿Dime pequeña?

\- ¿En qué momento llega el barco que lleva al lugar más cercano al examen de cazador? –cuestiono seriamente.

No paso mucho tiempo para que la gente comience a murmurar sobre las palabras de la niña, claramente preocupadas por la seguridad de la pequeña, la señora parpadeo un momento.

-Pequeña creo que estas mal, el barco debería llegar el día de mañana como al medio día

\- ¿Ma ... mañana?

-Así es

-G-graci-as

La pequeña pelirroja aturdida, camino de regreso con sus compañeros que parecían aturdidos al haber escuchado la respuesta de la mujer, Alexander miro un segundo a su hermana antes de acercarse para atraer a la niña en un reconfortante abrazo.

\- ¿Que hacemos ahora? –cuestiono Hitomi mirando a ambos.

-Le hablare a sensei –dijo Alexander repentinamente.

-Espera un minuto, ¿cómo vamos a demostrarle a Seyra que ya somos capases de cuidarnos si la llamamos?

\- ¡Pero ninguno trae dinero Irene! –gruño el joven molesto.

Ante las palabras del joven, los tres suspiraron audiblemente mientras un aura oscura parecía consumirlos con lentitud, habían traído cosas para el examen, pero nada como dinero.

La misma mujer que había respondido a la pregunta de la pelirroja los miro antes de suspirar, se acercó a un paso decidido a ellos con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

-Disculpen...

\- / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / -

En un edificio de gran altura conocido como el coliseo del cielo, una figura femenina salió de su baño, una toalla envuelta con seguridad en su cuerpo, su cabello húmedo pegado a sus mejillas y cuello.

Abrió débilmente sus ojos para mostrar dos piscinas azules, un pequeño brillo apareció en sus ojos al ver a dos varones en su sala simplemente esperándola, negó al caminar y sentarse en el sillón frente a sus invitados inesperados.

Dos varones, un hombre alto, musculoso, pelo largo rubio, ojos azules, piel clara, vestido con un equipo shinobi shōzoku de manga corta y unas pulseras en cada mano. El otro varón un joven alto de buena musculatura, aunque no tan notable como el otro hombre, su cabello negro peinado así atrás, su piel de un tono crema, ojos negros, su rostro sin emoción, una playera rallada negra sin mangas, pantalón pegado negro y zapatos blancos.

-Silva, Illumi –saludo con una pequeña e imperceptible sonrisa.

-Seyra –saludo Silva sin dejar de verla –podemos esperar a que te vistas

-No te preocupes, Hisoka hace lo mismo, ya estoy acostumbrada y creo que esto es más importante, ¿Qué sucede Silva?

-De acuerdo, Killua ataco a Kikyo y Miyuki antes de escapar

\- ¡¿ESCAPO?!, ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Kikyo está bien?

Silva solo asintió, sabía que Kikyo y Seyra se llevaban bastante bien, aunque Kikyo insistía en que la pequeña mujer debía casarse con su hijo mayor. Seyra se recargo en el sillón antes de suspirar pesadamente.

\- ¿Hace cuánto escapo?

-Tres días, esperábamos que estuviera contigo

\- ¿Conmigo?, Silva me acabas de poner al tanto, ¿Illumi porque no me dijiste antes? –cuestiono mirando al joven.

-Hisoka dijo que te informaría –fue su única respuesta.

-Con trabajos me dice las cosas y me sigue intentando engañar como con su edad

\- ¿Sigues molesta por eso? –pregunto Silva divertido.

-Por supuesto, ¿cómo alguien puede ser más interesante al quitarse dos años?, por lo menos Illumi no me mentiría en eso

-No tengo razón para eso, tenemos la misma edad

La castaña hizo una mueca, a pesar de que Illumi resultó de la misma edad que ella, el joven acecino tenía una altura increíble mientras ella parecía una adolescente por su estatura, la vida era tan cruel.

-Seyra –llamó Silva mirando detenidamente a la mujer –creemos que Killua asistirá al examen de cazador este año

\- ¿Por qué lo crees?

-Por ti, comentaste que lo tomarías este año, si lo...

-No digas más Silva, sabes que sería capaz de dar mi vida por ese pequeño, tiene un cierto encanto que es difícil de resistir, pero pensé que Illumi también asistiría al examen

-Surgió una misión, normalmente me gustaría que en esta clase de misiones fueras como su compañera, pero no puede esperar y tu tomaras ese examen con tus estudiantes –explico Silva antes de que Illumi hablara.

-De acuerdo, mientras veré por Killua si lo llego a ver

La castaña se levantó para caminar a su cuarto al abrirlo sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver a un cierto mago sin ropa acostado en su cama en una posición muy exhibicionista, las mejillas de Seyra se pintaron de un tono rojo fuerte.

-Ahí está mi pequeño juguete~

\- ¡FUERA DE MI CUARTO EXHIBICIONISTA!

Silva suspiró con una sonrisa, por cosas como esta era que le gustaba visitar a la castaña, era una peladora formidable y como acecina era digna de respeto a pesar de que aún le fallaban algunas cosas, pero en lo que se refiere a situaciones de otra clase era demasiado inocente

\- ¡HISOKA ALÉJATE DE MÍ, PERVERTIDO!

\- / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / -

Los gemelos estaban aliviados de que la mujer con la que conversó Hitomi los invitara a quedarse con ella mientras esperaban el barco al notar que no tenían dinero para alojarse en la caverna de la isla.

Hitomi miro con brillantes ojos dorados a la mujer de buen corazón, cabello largo hasta los hombros de color naranja, ojos color café claro y piel crema, un collar verde circular, vistiendo una blusa roja de manga larga, una falda de color amarillo pastel y botas café claro.

-Muchas gracias por dejarnos quedar contigo Mito san

-No hay de qué, me sorprende que quieran hacer el examen de cazador a tan temprana edad, muchas personas mueren durante el examen

-Lo sabemos, pero estamos preparados –aseguro la pequeña niña mirando a la mujer junto a ella.

-Nuestra maestra dice que lo pasamos muy fácil por nuestras habilidades, así que no hay de qué preocuparnos

-Lo que mi hermano quiere decir es que nuestra maestra nos vera en el examen, así que de cualquier forma estaremos bien cuidados

-También mi hermano mayor ira –comento la pequeña pelirroja sonriente.

-Entonces estarán bien cuidados

-Podría decirse –respondieron los gemelos al mismo tiempo.

-Eso sigue siendo escalofriante –murmuro mirando a los gemelos.

\- / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / -

Gon estaba terminando de arreglar sus cosas, había capturado al señor del lago ese mismo día en la mañana por lo que podría asistir al examen de cazador, bajo para ver a su bisabuela tomando una taza de té.

-Ya terminaste de preparararte Gon

-Si, ya tengo las cosas listas, solo debo guardarlas en mi mochila

-Qué bueno Gon

La puerta se abrió dejando ver una mujer de cabello naranja, Gon sonrió, pero desapareció por un rostro sorprendido cuando vio entrar a tres niños, dos niñas y un chico, los dos mayores parecían gemelos, el grupo parecía aliviado cuando entro en su casa.

El hombre tenía el pelo en diferentes tonos de azul con dos mechones fuertes en su frente, piel crema y ojos dorados como el mismo sol, su vestimenta era de una playera de manga larga negra, chamarra abierta gis claro, pantalón de mezclilla azul cielo y botas de combate cafés.

Mientras que la joven tenía sus mechones azules en una melena desordena, pero la hacía parecer bastante linda, dos mechones destacaban su rostro, piel cremosa y penetrantes ojos dorados que brillaban intensamente, su vestimenta consistía en un polo blanco sin mangas, chamarra negra abierta, una falda gris arriba del muslo, un short deportivo debajo y botas negras de combate.

Sus ojos se dirigieron a la más pequeña del grupo, una niña de cabello rojo como el fuego amarrado en una coleta, piel blanca como el marfil, sus ojos dorados parecían revelar todas sus emociones con solo una vista, su vestimenta consistía en un collar de plata con un rubí en forma de corazón, una playera negra con una pija de baraja, un dije para el brazo de plata con un diamante en forma de rombo, una falda roja oscura con un trébol cocido a mano, short deportivo gris oscuro y botas negras

-Es muy bonita –dijo en un susurro.

\- / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / -

Irene miro la belleza de la naturaleza mientras caminaban, a pesar de que llegaran por una trampa debía admitir que era un lugar muy hermoso y tranquilo, tal vez podrían regresar a entrenar en algún momento.

Su expresión cambio a una asombrada cuando vio que la casa de la mujer conocida como Mito estaba en una colina, dejando que los rayos del sol iluminaran la pequeña casa.

Mito abrió la puerta para entrar junto con sus invitados solo para ver una señora de mayor edad y un niño, Irene lo miro un momento pensando que podría tener la misma edad que Hitomi, pero mirándolo completamente, el niño parecía gustarle el verde en exceso.

Su piel de tono crema, ojos cafés, cabello negro verdoso en puntas, vistiendo una chaqueta verde con bordes rojizos, pantalones cortos verdes y botas de cordones verdes, si en definitiva mucho verde.

\- "Bastante verde, pero le conviene" pensó Hitomi con una sonrisa.

-Chicos ella es mi abuela Abe y mi sobrino Gon

-Mucho gusto –dijeron los tres nerviosamente.

-Abuela, ellos son Irene, Alexander y la pequeña es Hitomi, llegaron antes de lo que esperaban para el examen de cazador, les ofrecí quedarse por esta noche

-Mucho gusto –respondió Abe sonriendo.

-Gracias por dejarnos quedar –dijeron a coro las chicas mientras se inclinaban.

-Muchas gracias –dijo Alexander al inclinarse débilmente.

Gon sonrió cuando escucho que el grupo iba a presentar el examen de cazador, parpadeo cuando noto a la pequeña niña mirándolo detenidamente antes de que le sonriera encantadoramente, las mejillas de Gon se tiñeron de un débil tono rosa antes de sonreír igualmente.

\- ¿Entonces presentaran el examen?

-Si, nos hemos preparado desde hace años, solo tuvimos que esperar que esta pequeña cumpliera la edad requerida

\- Tienes doce años? –cuestiono Mito sorprendía.

-Así es y estoy lista para pasarlo –respondió con una sonrisa.

-Bueno será mejor que descansen para mañana –aconsejo Mito preocupada.

-Vamos les mostrare donde puedo dormir –dijo felizmente Gon al subir corriendo.

\- ¿Eh?, espera Gon kun

Alexander e Irene se miraron velozmente antes de sonreír discretamente entre ambos. Irene sonrió a la niña que subía felizmente platicando con Gon, era bueno para ella ya que desde que comenzaron a entrenar y viajar por diferentes partes del mundo era un poco complicado que cualquiera de ellos conociera a alguien de su edad y solo convivían el uno con el otro.

\- "Ciertamente esto será divertido", pensó Alexander con una sonrisa.

\- / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / -

Por fin el sol había reemplazado a la noche, el barco llegaría en cualquier momento, Gon miro como los muchachos tomaban sus mochilas, completamente listos para irse, tan preparados, se sentía un poco nervioso, pero feliz porque ahora estaría acompañado, miro a Hitomi que estaba platicando con Irene mientras Alexander terminaba de agradecer a Mito y Abe por dejarlos quedar.

-Gon kun –llamo Hitomi con una sonrisa –el barco está llegando te esperamos en el puerto

-Si, no tardare Hitomi chan

Irene sonrió antes de inclinarse a Mito y Abe junto con Hitomi para comenzar a alejarse, Alexander sonrió antes de inclinarse para seguir a sus compañeras sabiendo que Mito y Gon tendrían que despedirse.

Hitomi miro atrás antes de suspirar, sabía que Gon vendría con ellos en el barco, pero al llegar a su destino tendrían que separarse, una mueca se formó en su rostro ante ese pensamiento.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

-Nos separaremos de Gon cuando lleguemos a tierra firme –aseguro débilmente.

-Si, pero se ve que es un chico talentoso, llegará al examen

\- ¿Seguro?

-Yo también estoy seguro, tiene talento y te aseguro que ese niño pasará el examen

-Nosotros también lo vamos a pasar –murmuro Alexander en un gruñido.

-De Irene y de mi estoy segura, pero de ti, lo dudaría

\- ¡Oye! –grito el varón molesto.

Ambas se miraron velozmente antes de correr con rapidez, Alexander al darse cuenta rápidamente comenzó a correr tras ellas con una mirada de pocos amigos, las chicas se rieron mientras llegaban al puerto, el barco llegó en ese mismo momento.

\- ¿Lista Hitomi?

-Completamente Irene, estoy lista

Ambas subieron siendo seguidas por un chico de mal humor, Irene rápidamente escaneo el lugar logrando notar a dos personas que claramente llamaban su atención, un señor de traje y un joven rubio que parecía una niña.

\- "Solo espero que sea una chica ... porque si es un niño ... ¡es mucho más bonito que yo!" grito internamente al caminar con una mueca.

-Ahí viene Gon –comenta Hitomi sonriendo.

\- / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / -

Un joven de piel blanca miro a la isla donde se dirigía el barco, isla ballena si no recordaba mal, sus cabellos rubios se movían débilmente por el viento, sus ojos grises se perdieron nuevamente en el mar solo esperando.

El barco llego y escucho los pasos apresurados, miro curioso justo cuando dos chicas subían siendo perseguidas por un chico, los mayores parecían de su edad y gemelos, mientras que la más pequeña parecía tener once o doce, la joven parecía llamar mucho la atención de los varones en el barco, su cabello en una melena salvaje de tonos de azul, sus ojos dorados brillando como el mismo sol.

Grises se encontraron con dorados y la joven simplemente lo miro un momento antes de alejarse con una mueca, parpadeo confusamente ante la reacción negativa que la chica le dio, aunque pronto lo ignoro para regresar a su vista al mar.

\- / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / -

Alexander miro al chico que miraba a su hermana, gruño antes de seguir a su gemela lejos de la vista de otros, aunque de igual forma teniendo vigilada a su otra compañera.

Irene bajó rápidamente a una de las habitaciones, siendo seguida por su hermano, al estar completamente sola la joven se recargó en la pared mientras se dejaba caer al piso con suavidad.

\- ¿Qué sucede Irene?

-Tengo miedo, que tal si nosotros perdemos antes o incluso quedamos en ridículo durante el examen

-Nunca te ha importado lo que la gente diga, esta no es la hermana que tanto quiero, animo, ¡vamos a pasar el examen!, además de ti y de mí, quién más sabe sobre Nen en este barco y no digas que Hitomi

-Gracias hermano...

-No hay de que mi hermana de hielo

\- / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / -

La pequeña pelirroja miro a todos lados tratando de encontrar a sus compañeros, poco después de que Gon se despidiera y gritara que sería el mejor cazador del mundo, noto que sus compañeros no se encontraban.

Noto a una persona delgada, vistiendo un tabardo azul con bordes rojos, un traje de cuerpo completo blanco de entrenamiento debajo del tabardo, decidida se acercó.

-Muy bonita para ser un chico –dedujo rápidamente.

Sin tener nada más que hacer se acercó teniendo cuidado de hacer el ruido suficiente para hacer presente su presencia, "la chica" la miro logrando detenerla por la mirada seria que le dirigió.

-Disculpa ¿no has visto una chica y un chico de pelo azul?

-Si, bajaron a la parte baja del barco –respondió, sus ojos volvieron al océano.

-De acuerdo... muchas gracias señorita

Hitomi corrió a la parte baja del barco sin notar la mirada aturdida en la cara de "la chica" sus ojos dorados recorrieron rápidamente las habitaciones para encontrar los gemelos meditando, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro al sentarse junto a Irene y comenzar a meditar igualmente

\- / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / -

Poco tiempo después las olas comenzaron a descontrolarse debido a una gran tormenta, el pequeño grupo miró como todos los candidatos fueron lanzados de un lado al otro, Gon parecía tomar el movimiento del barco bastante bien, "la chica" que Hitomi conoció leía en una hamaca y el hombre mayor que usaba traje estaba mirando las manzanas tratando de descubrir cuál sería mejor para comer.

El barco se meció bruscamente con las olas y Irene sonrió divertida cuando escucho los chillidos a su alrededor, se levantó llamando la atención de sus dos compañeros que la miraron curiosos.

-No es justo que el capitán se divierta solamente el, iré a divertirme a la cubierta

-Te vas a enfermar –advirtió su hermano mirándola detenidamente.

-Pues me enfermare –respondió obstinadamente al caminar a la salida de la habitación antes de detenerse – ¿quieres venir Hitomi?

-Gracias, pero no…la última vez yo fui la enferma

-Como gustes, los veré en un rato

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

El capitán estaba caminando en dirección al cuarto en donde todos los aspirantes se encontraban, quejándose de los débiles marineros que tenía al no poder soportar una pequeña tormenta como la que estaban pasando.

Camino por uno de los pasillos para abrir la puerta y mirar como todos estaban prácticamente muertos.

\- "¿Ellos en serio quieren tomar el examen? ¡Ni siquiera pueden con una simple tormenta!" fue su pensamiento divertido al mirarlos.

-Aquí, si masticas estas hiervas, te sentirás mejor pronto –dijo Gon con una sonrisa.

-Agua...

-Espera un momento ya no debe de tardar –pidió.

\- ¿Entonces si yo me sintiera mal, tendría que comer hierbas? –cuestiono Hitomi a Alexander que negó rápidamente.

-No, las hierbas que Gon debe de estar dando le deben de servir para el mareo, no las necesitas –explico logrando que la pequeña asintiera.

-Esos niños...

Un ruido llamo su atención, giro su cabeza para notar al chico que había sido confundido por una chica, leyendo en una hamaca, eso realmente le sorprendió, no esperaba que alguien como él lograra sobrevivir.

-Ha, esta manzana es muy ácida –gruño una voz masculina.

Sus ojos viajaron a la esquina para encontrar al señor de traje comiendo una manzana, su cara parecía distorsionada debido al sabor ácido que tenía la pequeña fruta.

\- "Ya veo ... todavía hay algunos candidatos rudos abordo"

\- ¡DISCULPE!

Repentinamente el capitán fue empujado a un lado mientras uno de los marineros corría adentro con un vaso lleno de agua, Gon lo miro un momento para sonreír agradecido.

-Aquí está el agua

-Gracias

Gon tomo el vaso y lo coloco junto al señor que estaba ayudando momentos antes, ofreciéndole el agua y ayudándolo a que no la tomara completamente rápido si no con calma. El capitán se compuso para ver a uno de sus marinos sonriendo a la vista de él chico ayudando, sin poder evitarlo sonrió, tal vez toda su tripulación no era tan patética como pensó.

-Muchas gracias Katsuo san

El capitán se paró derecho mientras miraba a todos con una sonrisa.

-Todos ustedes –llamó señalando a Gon, Hitomi, Alexander y ambos varones –vengan conmigo

\- ¿Eh ?, ¿vamos a ser interrogados?

-Tal vez –respondió el capitán mirando a la pequeña que pregunto.

-Entonces debemos ir por Irene –dijo mirando a Alexander.

\- ¿Irene? –cuestiono Katsuo curioso

-Mi hermana se fue a la cubierta a divertirse –explico el joven de cabellos azules.

Eso parecía llamar la atención de la mayoría, Hitomi y Alexander compartieron una mirada antes de sonreír a sabiendas de lo que la niña faltante estaba haciendo.

\- / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / -

Sus mojados mechones azulados se pegaban a su cara, cuello y cuerpo, sus ojos dorados enfocados en las oscuras nubes, sus manos a ambos lados de su cuerpo, inmóviles.

Una pequeña gota callo en su frente y sus manos parecían cobrar vida mientras se dirigían a su espalda, debajo de su ropa, una especie de combinación entre una espada y una daga, el filo no tan largo ni tan corto, el mango completamente de plata , una imagen gravada en el inicio de la hermosa arma, una rosa completamente roja.

Los párpados de la joven se cerraron y de un segundo todo su cuerpo pareció cobrar vida, sus piernas se movieron con gran agilidad, su cuerpo girando sobre toda la cubierta como si estuviera danzando.

Su filosa arma dando estocadas rápidas, elegantes, como si su arma fuera parte de su propio cuerpo, giro antes de dar una última estocada mientras su cuerpo terminaba cayendo al suelo, su respiración era irregular, su pecho subía y bajaba mientras la lluvia seguía azotando contra su cuerpo.

Sonrió, claramente satisfecho con el resultado de su pequeña práctica, se recostó en la madera mojada en lo que su respiración se regularizó, sus ojos se abrieron dejándolos expuestos a las gotas que caían directamente sobre ellos.

\- / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / -

Todos los ojos estaban fijos en la figura en el húmedo suelo de madera, claramente cautivados por lo que presenciaron, Gon tenía los ojos muy abiertos mientras el joven y el señor de traje miraban la figura femenina respirando con brusquedad un pequeño tono rojo subiendo a sus mejillas, el capitán tuvo que admitir que había sido algo bastante interesante de presenciar.

-Hola hermana, el capitán nos va a hacer unas preguntas

-No me quiero mover déjenme aquí y sigan ustedes

-Eso pasa cuando te dejas llevar Irene –murmuro Hitomi irritadamente.

La pequeña comenzó a caminar en su dirección, sorpresivamente el agua parecía evaporarse antes de tocar la piel de la niña, se inclinó para murmurar algo que solo pudo haber escuchado Irene que se levantó con rapidez antes de mirar a todos los demás.

-Bien, ya voy...

\- / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / -

Todos estaban con el capitán en la cabina, Irene en la esquina con una sonrisa, Alexander junto a ella seguido de Hitomi, el joven rubio junto a Gon que estaba al lado del señor de traje.

-Bueno díganme sus nombres –ordenó el capitán mirando detenidamente a todos.

-Soy Gon –respondió el pequeño alegremente.

-Y yo, Hitomi –dijo rápidamente con una inclinación.

-Somos Irene y Alexander –dijeron los gemelos al mismo tiempo ganando miradas sorprendidas a su alrededor.

-Gemelos tenían que ser –murmuro Hitomi sin mirarlos.

-Soy Kurapika

\- ¡Espera eres un chico! –grito la niña aturdida.

Irene lo miro un momento antes de bajar la cabeza en la derrota, el único pensamiento en su mente fue "es mucho más lindo que yo, y yo soy una chica" mientras que aura negra la comenzó a rodear.

-Leorio

\- ¿Por qué quieren ser cazadores?

-Espere un minuto, ¡no nos puede preguntar eso, no es un examinador! –grito Leorio en contra de la pregunta.

-Solo tienes que responderme

Gon quien estaba mirando a Leorio se giró a ver al capitán para sonreír y responder que su padre era un cazador y quería ver que era lo que lo motivo en primer lugar a ser un cazador, el capitán sonrió satisfecho con la honestidad del niño para asentir.

-Me gustaría convertirme en un cazador Gourmet, me parece muy interesante lo que hacen y como arriesguen su vida por la alegría de descubrir alimentos nuevos –respondió Irene con una pequeña sonrisa.

-En un cazador de tesoros, me gusta encontrar cosas raras, pero de gran valor –respondió Alexander rápidamente.

-Todavía no estoy muy segura, pero creo que durante el examen puedo encontrar lo que realmente quiero hacer con los diferentes desafíos que se me presenten –intento explicar Hitomi con una sonrisa.

-Oigan ustedes cuatro, ¡no tienen por qué responder a su pregunta!

\- ¿Por qué no puedo decirle porque estoy aquí? –cuestiono Gon mirando a Leorio.

-Creo que tenemos la libertad de responder lo que queremos, si tu no quieres responder es tu problema –gruño Alexander molesto.

-Tranquilo hermano –calmo Irene abrazando a su gemelo –pero en cierto modo estoy de acuerdo, Leorio san no puedes decirnos que debemos y no hacer, por eso tenemos nuestra libertad de expresión

Leorio miro a otro lado cuando Irene termino de hablar, poco después de que Leorio y Kurapika se negaran a decir sus razones el capitán comentó que serían descalifícalos, ambos lo miraron confundidos y fue entonces cuando comenzó a explicar que él era como un examinador que decidía quien pasaba una de las tantas pruebas preliminares para los que de verdad merecían presentar el examen, puesto que la mayoría eran como basura.

Kurapika suspiró y explicó que era el último sobreviviente de la tribu Kuruta, conocido por sus cambiantes ojos escarlata, queriendo convertirse en un cazador de listas negras y así poder atrapar a la banda que masacró a toda su tribu, el Genei Ryodan.

En cambio, Lerio comento que solo quería ser un cazador por el dinero ganando miradas molestas de los gemelos y Hitomi, pronto Kurapika y Leorio comenzaron a pelear provocando que salieran a cubierta.

Gon rápidamente comentó que debían dejarlos solos para que resolvieran sus problemas, fue cuando uno de los tripulantes señaló a la lejanía donde se veía un remolino.

-Si nos toca ... nos hundiremos

-Bajen las velas inmediatamente

-Ayudare

-Nosotros también

Toda la tripulación comenzó a correr con rapidez a un cubierta para bajar las velas, incluyendo a Gón, Hitomi y los gemelos, todos jalaban de cuerdas determinadas, no muy lejos de la conmoción se encontraban Leorio y Kurapika mirándose con frialdad, cada uno listo para pelear a pesar de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

El remolino parecía acercarse y con el viento azotaba estrepitosamente las velas, las olas parecían más salvajes, eso era suficiente para que la mayoría de los grupos soltara la cuerda, lamentablemente Katsuo se fue directo con ella para ser lanzado directamente fuera del barco.

Kurapika y Leorio corrieron para ayudarlo, y justo cuando iban a tomar sus manos se alejó más, ambos hombres se quedaron con las manos extendidas, solo pasaron segundos antes de que apareciera Gon para tomar de las manos al marino, Kurapika y Leorio rápidamente tomaron de las piernas a Gon logrando atraparlo sin problemas.

-Gon –grito Hitomi corriendo para ayudar a subirlos junto con los gemelos.

Una nueva ola golpeo con fuerza, entrando en cubierta, Hitomi grito cuando el agua la golpeo arrastrándola con fuerza, Irene reaccionó y rápidamente corrió para atraparla antes de que se fuera lejos de su alcance.

-Irene, Hitomi

La peliazul se estiro tomando a la niña en sus brazos, Hitomi se aferró a su compañera, la mano de la peli azul alcanzo a agarrarse de la madera, Alexander corrió para alcanzar a la joven de su mano antes de que se soltara.

-Alexander –gritaron ambas mientras eran subidas por el varón.

-Hitomi –grito Gon preocupado mientras se lanzaba sobre la niña.

-Gon –chillo la pequeña al abrazar al niño.

Ambos gemelos se miraron antes de reír. El barco paso el remolino para alejarse, en un rato la tormenta había terminado y en la cubierta Gon estaba siendo rechazado por Leorio y Kurapika, en cambio Hitomi y los gemelos estaban con el capitán mirando de lejos la escena.

-Ustedes son diferentes a ese pequeño grupo –admitió mirando a las chicas.

\- ¿Porque lo dice?

-Simplemente digo lo que veo, ustedes serian buenos cazadores

\- ¿Eso significa que pasamos?

-Si

-Gracias capitán, pero ¿Qué hay de los demás?

-Pasaron ¿ya sabes dónde será el examen?

-Si, en realidad lo hacemos, aunque realmente nos gustaría quedarnos con Gon, pero ya tenemos prisa, hay personas que esperan por nosotros

-Veo...

\- / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / -

El barco pronto llegaría al puerto Doll, Hitomi suspiró mientras con cada minuto lograba ver mejor el lugar, una mano se colocó en su hombro y la pelirroja miro atrás para encontrarse con Irene y Alexander.

-Veremos a Gon en el examen, es un chico increíble... lo logrará

-Si, pero lo extrañare

Los gemelos se miraron antes de mirar a la pequeña con expresión triste en su rostro, Irene sonrió sabiendo que era el primer amigo de su edad que hacía después de todo el tiempo entrenando, no quería separarse de él.

\- "Espero que Hisoka no reaccione completamente mal al amigo varón de Hitomi" pensó seriamente Irene.

\- / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / -

Bueno aquí el siguiente capítulo, muchas gracias al comentario de Vanessa que me animó a terminar más rápido este capítulo.

Hasta el siguiente capitulo

KuroiTenshi15

Seyra: ¿No querías decir algo mas?

KT: ¿No...?

Hitomi: Owww... esta siendo penosa

KT: Cállate Hitomi o/o no iba a decir nada mas... ¿verdad?

Alexander: Sobre que no has terminado la portada tal vez...

KT: /-3-/ no iba a decir nada... pero espero terminarla el sábado o domingo, ¿Felices?

Alexander/Hitomi: MUCHO

Seyra: no era eso... –suspiro –no se olviden de dejar reviews si les gusto el capitulo por favor


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo: 3

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

El guion (-) es para quien hablen los personajes, entre guion o guiones largos (– camino –) es para la acción del personaje, entre comillas ("") es el pensamiento de cada personaje.

Los personajes de Hunter x Hunter no me pertenecen, solo mis respectivos personajes me pertenecen.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

LLEGANDO X AL X EXAMEN

Sus ojos azulados miraron todo el lugar con una mueca, no esperaba que el lugar fuera tan húmedo, suspiro audiblemente sabiendo que nadie la escucharía al ser la única en el húmedo túnel.

Tal vez salir antes que Hisoka no era la mejor idea, pero… ¡no podía evitarlo!, el pervertido solo quería mirarla mientras trabajaba en sus ejercicios o documentos y solo hasta que se hartara y decidiera que quería atención.

Sin perder tiempo camino para saltar a una de las tuberías en donde rápidamente se acomodó a esperar a los demás candidatos del examen de cazador, soltando un suspiro de alivio dejo que la tranquilidad del lugar se apoderara de ella.

-Ser la numero uno en llegar fue una buena idea –se dijo así misma con una sonrisa.

Sus perlas azuladas miraron su ropa para suspirar, tal vez no era la mejor elección, su parte superior consistía en un polo gris oscuro sin mangas, en su cuello colgaba un collar de oro blanco con un dije de una rosa negra, la parte inferior consistía en una falda de tono escarlata con un cinturón de cuero negro, la falda cubría la parte trasera y parte de ambos lados dejando al descubierto la parte de enfrente revelando un short de licra color negro y botas de un tacón pequeño color negro.

Con un encogimiento de hombros acerco su mochila verde musgo en su dirección para comenzar a buscar, había traído chocolates, chocorobots para Killua, ropa por si algo le sucedía a la suya, un cuaderno de hojas blancas, un lápiz, goma y sacapuntas, su nuevo libro y por último y lo más importante un abanico completamente rojo con imágenes de pétalos de rosas negras.

Saco su libro de pasta blanca con rojo con una sonrisa y una chamarra color gris claro, sin perder tiempo se colocó la prenda para proceder a leer su libro con un suspiro satisfecho.

Unos segundos antes de perderse en su libro, se preguntó si era sensato haber llegado sin Hisoka, aunque conociéndolo llegaría en unas horas y le exigiría que se quedara a su lado por el resto del examen.

\- "Aunque para eso tiene que convencerme u obligarme" pensó distraídamente con una pequeña sonrisa al comenzar a leer su libro.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Hitomi suspiro mientras esperaba la respuesta de sus dos compañeros y amigos, estaba nerviosa ya que solo guardaron silencio, analizando su petición, solo esperaba que le concedieran la libertad de ejercer su decisión.

Aunque por otro lado solo podría intentar quemarlos hasta que accedieran.

\- ¿Estás segura de esto, Hitomi?, no queremos que te suceda algo malo

-No estoy del todo de acuerdo…

La pequeña pelirroja solo miro a Irene quien solo parecía preocupada por su seguridad, Alexander por otra parte dudaba sus habilidades, estaba por decir algo cuando Irene levanto su mano, deteniéndola.

-Puedes ir… con una condición

\- ¿Una condición?

Irene asintió para darle un celular, los ojos dorados de la menor se abrieron con sorpresa cuando tomo el objeto en sus manos, miro a ambos con sorpresa, Alexander le sonrió débilmente al hincarse frente a la menor de su grupo.

-Mantennos informados ¿de acuerdo?

Alexander se levantó cuando el grupo de Gon se acercaba después de despedirse del capitán, Irene miro una última vez a su compañera más pequeña para asentir, Alexander rápidamente se acercó a Gon con seriedad.

\- ¡GON!

\- ¿Qué sucede Alexander?

-Bueno… te encargaremos a Hitomi, nosotros tenemos que hacer algo rápido antes de partir al examen y Hitomi no quiere venir… ¿podrías cuidarla por nosotros?

-SI

Irene rio débilmente por el entusiasmo del pequeño, sin mirar a su compañera movió su mano para después alejarse corriendo, su hermano corriendo segundos después para alcanzar a su hermana.

En cambio, los cuatro caminaron a un mapa para ver a donde dirigirse, Hitomi rápidamente miro a Gon esperando pacientemente a donde irían, cuando dicho niño comento que irían al cedro, Leorio comento que era extraño debido a que era una dirección opuesta al lugar determinado para el examen.

\- ¿Estás seguro de lo que te dijo el capitán Gon?

-Sí, él dijo que vallamos al cedro

-Ya veo…

-Y la nota no ayuda en nada –exclamo molesto Leorio al mirar dicha hoja –no tiene nada de información ¿A dónde se supone que debamos ir exactamente en la ciudad de Zaban?

-Es parte del examen Leorio, es para que eliminen a la competencia, solo los más inteligentes y calificados para tomar el examen lograran llegar –explico Hitomi mirando molesta a Leorio.

-YA LO SABIA –grito avergonzado el mayor.

-De cualquier forma, iremos al cedro, el capitán seguro tuvo una razón para aconsejarnos ir, ¡vamos Hitomi!

-Si

La pequeña rápidamente comenzó a seguir a Gon con una brillante sonrisa, ambos ignoraron completamente la súplica de Leorio de mantenerse juntos eh ir en el autobús, Gon solo saludo con la mano sin voltear sacando una risa de Hitomi que miro débilmente atrás para volver su vista al frente, concentrada en llegar al cedro.

Ella sabía perfectamente que en aquel cedro vivía una familia de navegantes, los cuales ayudaban a los candidatos para el examen, aunque solo a los que consideraban dignos de presentarlo, ella estaba segura de que Gon y ella misma pasarían su pequeña prueba fácilmente.

Pronto escucho a Kurapika explicarle a Leorio que estaba más interesado en Gon e iría con él y se aseguraría de que ella estuviera bien cuidada, eso le saco una sonrisa genuina, normalmente solo Seyra se preocupaba por ella o sus compañeros, su hermano solo le decía que tenía que ser más fuerte, aunque de igual modo se preocupaba por ella.

Sus ojos dorados miraron atrás para que su mirada se ablandara.

-Espero que lleguen con bien chicos…

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-Estoy preocupado por Hitomi, Irene

-Es grande y aprendió antes sobre Nen, mucho antes que nosotros, ¿recuerdas?

-No me preocupo en ese sentido, sabes que también tiene el problema de Hisoka

-Oh… la sed de sangre, sí, pero ¡hay que confiar en ella!, tiene un buen control sobre su nen y dudo que Gon la deje fuera de su vista

-Bien, ganaste, pero sigo preocupado –aclaro débilmente al seguir su rumbo.

Irene se rio débilmente antes de girarse para ver el enorme cedro a lo lejos, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro antes de girar para ir tras su hermano, el cual ya estaba bastante lejos de ella.

-Buena suerte Hitomi

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Sus ojos pestañaron varias veces para recuperar su visibilidad, no supo en qué momento se quedó dormida o mejor aún ¿Por qué la mayoría la miraba con pena?, gimió débilmente al intentar levantarse solo para encontrar un brazo alrededor de su cadera.

Parpadeando miro a su captor solo para suspirar al ver a Hisoka con su típica sonrisa de marca, se rasco los parpados con pesadez, se estiro cuando el brazo del mago la soltó lo suficiente y de un rápido movimiento ya estaba parada frente a su compañero.

Sus miradas se encontraron y la joven castaña sonrió divertida a la pequeña mueca del arlequín, se inclinó débilmente, juntando frente con frente, Hisoka sonrió ante el gesto simple para proceder a levantarse.

Seyra tomo su mochila para colgársela de medio lado, sonrió al mago y antes de que Hisoka reaccionara, la joven desapareció, una risa retumbo desde su pecho al darse cuenta de que tener a la chica a su lado sería más complicado de lo que pensaba en un principio.

Una sonrisa espeluznante emergió en su rostro, la idea de cazarla sonaba muy tentadora, después de todo su pequeña y linda gatita debía de aprender a que, si él quería algo, lo conseguía, tan fácil y sencillo como eso.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Tenía tantas ganas de matar a alguien, ¿Por qué no era lo suficientemente fuerte?, de no ser porque el maldito payaso emitiera un aura tan aterradora como la de su hermano hubiera ido a quitarle a su Seyra.

Sus pisadas se detuvieron ante ese pensamiento, ¿desde cuándo era suya?, no es que le molestara, después de todo él era un asesino, el heredero de su familia y ella lo sabía y siempre lo quiso a pesar de eso, siempre obsequiándole chocorobots, ayudándolo con algunas técnicas, alagando sus logros, apoyándolo.

Si aún estuviera en buenos términos con su familia sabría que no les importaría que Seyra fuera de él, su madre quería que se casara con Illumi, aunque a ninguno de los dos parecía gustarles la idea, mucho menos a él.

Continúo caminando alejándose de aquel payaso, ¡o sí!, el payaso… que solo con ser más fuerte creía tener el derecho de arrebatarle lo que era suyo, esta vez solo su línea de pensamientos se detuvo, sabía que Seyra no era suya, incluso sabía que la pequeña mujer odiaba que la reclamaran como una pertenencia, ¿Qué debería hacer?

Ella era tan diferente a su familia, tan única, siempre tan confiada sobre sus acciones, tan seria cuando sabía que tenía que serlo, ¡dios su padre y abuelo la amaban!, incluso Illumi la apreciaba… como compañera, pero su hermano que solo tenía tres cosas en la cabeza, el asesinato, las ordenes de su padre y abuelo y a el mismo… bueno era algo.

Se detuvo en seco cuando sintió a alguien detrás de él, se giró solo para que sus ojos se abrieran en sorpresa, la pequeña mujer que plagaba su cabeza estaba parada justo enfrente de el con su típica sonrisa y una mirada ablandada.

-Seyra…

-Killua… valla número 99…

La castaña hizo un tierno mohín logrando que Killua se sonrojara débilmente, el niño miro a otro lado, notando las miradas sobre la pequeña mujer frente a él, emitió un gruñido bajo al caminar y tomar su mano para llevarla con él, estaba decidido a no perderla de su vista de ahora en adelante.

Seyra solo se dejó llevar, sonriendo divertida, todavía no había mucha gente, pero sabía que aún faltaban muchas personas por llegar, pero primero debía encargarse de ciertas cosas con la esponjosa nube blanca que la alejaba de la mirada de los varones.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Los gemelos habían estado caminando por lo que parecieron horas, aunque solo hubieran sido minutos, ya era tarde, pero debían llegar con su contacto, el los llevaría directamente al examen y aunque no lo encontraran ya sabían la contraseña y el lugar debido a un cierto asesino.

\- ¿Cómo estarán los demás?

-Hisoka ya debe de estar con Seyra en el examen… en cuanto a Illumi

-Ya lo veras en algún otro momento Irene

Irene suspiro tristemente, ahora que hablaban del hijo mayor de la infame familia de asesinos, no podía ser, ¿Por qué no podía asistir?, ¡se lo había prometido desde hace años!, le molestaba en sobremanera, claro él era mayor que ella y todo eso… pero ¿acaso no podía enamorarse de ese ser que ella consideraba perfecto?, ¡no podía ser un crimen!

Sus opacos ojos miraron el sol que parecía perderse con los tonos rojos y anaranjados, esa vista, podría verse magnifica para cualquiera, pero para ella… solo era un paisaje, algo que uno podría ver cualquier día, Illumi era otra cosa, no mostraba sus emociones y cuando llegaba a demostrar algo, cualquier cosa sea insignificante o no en sus acciones o facciones, ¡sería un regalo!, pero ella no podría verlo en días, tal vez semanas

\- "Debería de ser más fuerte para ir con Illumi en misiones, no sensei" pensó seriamente la joven peli azul "aunque tampoco debería pensar así, no puedo dejar que mis celos me dominen, ¿ahora debería?" pensó con una mueca al continuar caminando.

-Ya sabes, a Seyra no le interesa Illumi

-Lo sé

-Vamos, el contacto que Illumi nos proporcionó no nos esperara por siempre

\- ¿Cómo dijo que se llamaba? –cuestiono la gemela dudosa.

-Gittarackur

Ambos saltaron ante la nueva voz, se giraron solo para encontrarse con un hombre increíblemente alto, de piel bronceada, ojos rojos, vistiendo un atuendo en verde, grandes pernos alrededor de su cabeza y parte del torso de su cuerpo.

-Oh… ¿hola?

\- ¿Eres el contacto de Illumi?

Gittarackur solo asintió dándoles a entender de que él era el contacto de Illumi, ambos gemelos se miraron antes de asentir en acuerdo, podían controlar lo que se les presentara por su gran entrenamiento, Irene lo miro un momento antes de mirar a otro lado desilusionada.

-Ya verás a Illumi en otro momento, vamos –animo su hermano al comenzar a seguir a Gittarackur.

-Supongo que tienes razón –murmuro débilmente al seguir a ambos varones.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Seyra ya había comenzado a platicar con la pequeña nube blanca sobre que Silva fue a su hogar para comentarle sobre su escape y lastimando a su madre y gordo hermano, aunque le aseguro que no iba a regresarlo a su hogar, el mismo podría volver cuando quisiera.

Killua sonrió y comenzó a contarle sobre su hermana Alluka, Seyra sonoro sinceramente ante la mención del hermano menor de Killua, era un niño amoroso y a pesar de que Killua era el único en su familia al tratarlo como niña aun siendo un niño, era adorable.

-Entonces, después del examen ¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Uh… bueno realmente creo que prepararme

\- ¿Prepararte?

-Sí, para que mis estudiantes me demuestren que están listos, deben vencerme en un duelo, en donde quieran, incluyendo el coliseo del cielo

\- ¿El coliseo?

-Oh… me gusta competir cuando puedo, es divertido ir a entrenar, los mejores luchadores están después del piso doscientos –explico con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- ¿Tal vez pueda enfrentarte en algún momento…?

-Me gustaría eso Killua

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Habían transcurrido unas horas desde que habían resuelto la pregunta de la anciana y Hitomi solo quería llegar a donde quiera que el oscuro bosque los llevara, habían salido del pequeño túnel en menos de treinta minutos solo para llevarlos a un camino de tierra y llevaban caminando por más de dos horas y eso era algo de lo que Hitomi no se hubiera quejado de no ser porque Leorio solo se quejaba y quejaba de que esto era una trampa, se perderían el examen, estaba cansado, quería ir al baño y que tenía hambre.

Como ansiaba ocupar su Nen y quemar a Leorio aunque sea solo para que se quejara con provecho, estaba prácticamente llegando a su límite, ¡solo una queja más y lo quemaría completamente por solo tres minutos!, ¡Oh ya podía verlo retorcerse de dolo y agonía!

-Estamos aquí

Su línea de pensamiento se detuvo al escuchar al Kurta que estaban en la colina y en realidad así era, habían llegado con bastante rapidez, aun con el retraso de su miembro más viejo, Hitomi solo un suspiro de alivio antes de correr en esa dirección siendo seguida por los demás para llegar a la puerta principal.

-Hola… ¿hay alguien en casa?

\- ¿Salieron?

-No creo que sea el caso Gon –comento Hitomi mirando seriamente la puerta.

-Vamos a entrar –grito Leorio al abrir la puerta.

Los cuatro se detuvieron al ver el lugar completamente destrozado y una bestia mágica parado frente a ellos, una sonrisa en su expresión.

-Es una bestia mágica

\- ¿Bestia mágica? –pregunto Gon curioso.

-Exacto, es una bestia mágica que se puede transformar en un ser humano, es un Kiriko y son realmente inteligentes –explico Hitomi una sonrisa en su expresión.

\- ¡Hay una mujer en sus brazos!

-Y el hombre en el suelo necesita atención medica

El kiriko rápidamente salto por la ventana y antes de que los tres varones reaccionaran Hitomi arrojo sus cosas a un lado solo para perseguir a dicha criatura mágica, sus ojos dorados se oscurecieron y perdieron su brillo característico, una sonrisa emergió de sus labios ante sus anticipadas ansias.

\- ¡Espera Hitomi!

\- ¡Por favor rescaten a mi esposa!

-Leorio tu encárgate del herido, nosotros nos encargaremos.

\- ¡Cuenten conmigo!

Hitomi estaba corriendo al mismo ritmo que el Kiriko, una pequeña sonrisa en su expresión mientras la criatura mágica y la mujer la miraban esperando su siguiente movimiento, la pequeña pelirroja solo soltó una risa baja ante las miradas en su persona.

\- ¿Qué tenemos aquí? –se preguntó divertida –una familia de bestias mágicas que también son los navegantes, divertido ¿no?

\- ¿Cómo…?

-Soy mucho más de lo que dejo ver Kiriko, pero mis amigos no lo saben, así que ¿Por qué no actuamos un poco más?

La pequeña rápidamente se detuvo en una rama solo para fingir irse para atrás, soltó un grito y antes de que callera al suelo termino en los brazos de Gon que la condujo al suelo, una mirada preocupada en su expresión.

\- ¿Estas bien Hitomi?

-Si… realmente quería salvar a la mujer… lamento irme sin ustedes

-Está bien, vamos, aun hay que rescatarla

Los dos pequeños asintieron y Hitomi solo miro cuando ambos se adelantaron, sus ojos rápidamente miraron a las copas de los árboles para saludar con su mano antes de despegar para ir con sus amigos, una pequeña risa escapando de su boca en el proceso.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Irene, Alexander y Gittarackur estaban en el pequeño cuarto que en realidad era un elevador, esperando poder llegar a tiempo, aunque según su compañero más nuevo contaban con el tiempo suficiente para llegar al lugar del examen.

Gittarackur miro a Irene solo para que la joven se sonrojara y mirara a otro lado, poco después de su encuentro un grupo de chicos se les acerco para coquetear con la chica y Gittarackur rápidamente se colocó frente a la chica y amenazo a los chicos.

Irene se sonrojo completamente ante la acción inesperada, tartamudeando un agradecimiento y evitando la mirada de Gittarackur se alejaron sin demora al examen y eso solo los llevo a que cada vez que el mayor miraba a la adolecente esta se sonrojaba locamente.

Irene miro nerviosamente al contacto de Illumi, desde que la "rescato", se había sentido muy extraña, el único que había logrado hacer eso era el mismo asesino de la familia Zoldyck, recordaba cuando Seyra los presento y todos salieron al parque cercano al coliseo.

~Flash Back~

Seyra estaba dando consejos a Hitomi y Alexander que comentaban sobre sus habilidades Nen, ella en cambio se había quedado cerca del Zoldyck preguntando cosas sobre ser un asesino, el mayor realmente no le informo nada, pero si le daba una respuesta sencilla y breve de sus preguntas.

Eso solo la animaba a preguntar más e intentar sacarle mayor información, eso fue hasta que se dieron cuenta de que Seyra y los chicos habían desaparecido completamente, no es que Irene se asustara fácilmente, pero al darse cuenta de que unos chicos se le quedaban mirando no era agradable.

\- ¿Podemos buscar a Seyra y a los demás?, por favor –pidió débilmente, mirando con sus hermosos ojos dorados a los profundos oscuros de Illumi.

-Bien…

Ambos comenzaron a alejarse para buscar a los demás cuando cinco chicos se interpusieron en su camino, rápidamente comenzaron a coquetear con ella de un modo bastante molesto, la joven estaba a punto de utilizar su Nen cuando Illumi rápidamente y con bastante facilidad dejo inconscientes a los cinco muchachos para seguir su camino.

-Vamos

-Uh… si

Irene solo pudo sonreir brillantemente antes de correr y colocarse al lado del infame asesino de la familia Zoldyck, un pequeño tono rojo en sus mejillas.

-Gracias Illumi

-No hay problema Irene

Los ojos de la joven se abrieron como platos y su corazón comenzó a latir con violencia en su pecho, su rostro se tornó caliente y supo que estaría sonrojada solo por escucharlo decir su nombre, una tonta sonrisa se expandió en su rostro antes de mirar al suelo, intentando que el varón a su lado no notara su sonrojo.

~Fin Flash Back~

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios al pensar en ese día, Illumi siempre había sido más gentil en lo que se refería a ella, o lo intentaba, esperaba poder verlo pronto, un tono rosa suave apareció en sus mejillas al recordar la débil sonrisa que le brindo después de unos meses de que se conocieran más.

\- "Espero verte pronto Illumi" pensó sonriendo.

Pronto las puertas se abrieron y los tres salieron solo para que Gittarackur recibiera el número 301, los gemelos tomaron los numero 302 y 303, ambos agradecieron al mayor y se alejaron para poder buscar a su sensei.

Irene se detuvo solo para girar y mirar a Gittarackur quien la miraba atentamente, la joven solo pudo sonrojarse furiosamente antes de asentir en su dirección y correr para intentar alcanzar a su hermano gemelo, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de la pequeña sonrisa en la cara del mayor.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Hitomi solo pudo mirar cuando Gon se alejó saltando de rama en rama, su mirada se endureció antes de mirar fríamente a la "mujer" en los brazos de Kurapika, no pudo seguir el plan de Gon al ser alguien completamente impredecible, solo esperaba que estuviera bien.

\- ¿Estas bien?

-Si… estoy bien ¿Cómo está mi marido?

-Él está bien, nuestro amigo lo está cuidando, no tienes que preocuparte

Fue en ese momento que Kurapika miro la mano de la mujer para que sus ojos se abrieran y murmurara sobre algún tatuaje llamando la atención de Hitomi, ella misma tenía un pequeño tatuaje en el tobillo de su pie al igual que los gemelos, pero era pequeño y casi imposible de ver.

-Tu… erer

\- ¡Kurapika, Hitomi!

Ambos levantaron la vista solo para ver a Leorio corriendo en su dirección, los ojos de Hitomi se endurecieron y su cuerpo se puso rígido, su mente aún estaba procesando que las criaturas mágicas no lastimarían a ninguno, solo los probaban, pero si lastimaban a cualquiera de sus amigos ella se encargaría que ardieran hasta la muerte.

\- ¿Cómo está el hombre?

-No te preocupes, las heridas no eran tan profundas como parecían, le proporcione algunos analgésicos y ahora está durmiendo profundamente

-Oh…

Hitomi miro como Kurapika apretaba con mayor fuerza sus palos de madera y sabiamente retrocedió, no quería hacerlo enojar más, pero, Leorio no podría ver lo que ella sí, ahora ¿cuál sería su reacción?, y Kurapika golpeo a Leorio con su arma y Hitomi solo asintió para sí misma.

Si tomo la mejor decisión de dar un paso atrás.

Pronto Leorio se retorció de dolor solo por unos momentos antes de comenzar a reír, Hitomi esta vez se preparó, una sonrisa ansiosa en su expresión.

\- ¿Cómo lo supiste?

Kurapika miro atrás y Hitomi comenzó a caminar lentamente en la dirección del Kiriko que se transformaba lentamente en su verdadera forma.

\- ¿Cómo supiste que era un impostor?

-No lo sabía, le encargue a Leorio un herido y dado que aún estaba la bestia mágica cerca, te ataque por la irresponsabilidad de dejar solo a un hombre herido y sin la oportunidad de poder defenderse, eso es todo

El kirkiro estaba por saltar solo para hacerse a un lado cuando una gran bola de fuego paso a centímetros de él, toda la atención se centró en la niña que miraba divertidamente al Kiriko.

-Déjame darte esta pequeña advertencia… Kiriko, si lastiman a cualquiera de mis amigos, quemare este bosque y a ustedes en el proceso de destrucción

Y como si quisiera enfatizar su punto, su cuerpo comenzó a ser rodeado por un fuego negro que pareció comenzar a quemar los alrededores y la tierra que pisaba, la bestia mágica solo miro de manera atónita antes de saltar y desaparecer, Hitomi miro a la "mujer" para sonreír.

-Ahora pequeña mujer… tal vez es hora de que respondas nuestras preguntas ¿no crees?

Su sonrisa se volvió fría y sus ojos mostraron tanta seriedad que incluso Kurapika se preguntó si estaba a salvo en compañía de la pequeña niña.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Seyra solo pudo mirar cansadamente mientras Killua platicaba con Tompa, dicho varón que parecía todo amigable y buenos deseos, lo primero que noto del hombre fue una nariz que parecía una papa, lo segundo que noto era que tenía sobrepeso y era de confección mediana y lo último y tal vez lo más importante era el número de su placa, 16, como había llegado antes que la mayoría, era un misterio para ella.

Les ofreció refresco, pero ella no quería nada que le ofreciera un extraño, mucho menos sabiendo que era el aplasta novatos, no quería nada más que dejarle algunas cosas claras, pero tampoco quería matar al hombre que la miraba como si fuera un pedazo de carne, aunque bien podría merecerlo.

Había sentido a sus dos estudiantes entrar y juraría que sintió una presencia conocida, pero de eso no estaba completamente segura, Killua miro a un lado solo para notar al payaso mirando en su dirección, aprovechando la distracción del Zoldyck miro a Tompa.

-Espero que podamos ser amigos y…

-Corta la farsa… realmente no me importa "amigo", solo sería bueno para ti mantenerte fuera de mi camino, aplasta novatos

Su sonrisa se convirtió en una verdadera sonrisa al notar como el color se desvanecía del aplasta novatos, riendo débilmente se inclinó de una manera casi depredadora tensando a Tompa, su mano comenzó a hacer círculos por su brazo mientras presionaba su cuerpo contra el del varón.

-Si te atreves a tocar a mis estudiantes o a Killua para el caso te conviertes automáticamente en mi enemigo ¿entendió?

-… si…

-Maravilloso –exclamo al alejarse –nos veremos después Tompa~ ¡vamos Killua!

La castaña sonrió satisfecha consigo misma mientras continuaba su camino, ahora a buscar a sus dos estudiantes y descubrir por qué su pequeña llama no estaba con ellos.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Después de que los Kiriko se revelaran como la familia de navegantes y explicaran que servían como ayudantes ya que el lugar del examen se cambiaba cada año y era bastante difícil encontrarlo y que en eso entraban los navegantes los cuales ayudaban a los aspirantes y los conducían al lugar del examen.

Eso aclaro las dudas de los tres varones mientras Hitomi solo miraba a los navegantes, ella sabía que había pasado, pero y si los navegantes la consideraban lo suficientemente peligrosa como para no tomar el examen, eso era algo que no pensó.

Después de que los navegantes expresaran que sus compañeros masculinos pasaron la prueba, algo que si le sorprendió fue que Leorio lograra pasar el examen ya que no lo consideraba muy apto para el examen en sí, sus ojos dorados miraron a la familia de Kiriko que la miraban con intensidad.

-Y finalmente Hitomi dono, usted desde un inicio supo nuestras identidades, pero en lugar de revelar esa información con sus compañeros permitió que ellos lo intentaran descubrir por si mismos

-Era una prueba –interrumpió seriamente –quería ver que tan rápido lo notaban y como pensé Kurapika es realmente inteligente y lo descubrió con facilidad

-Si al ver mis tatuajes –respondió la hija con una sonrisa.

-Tu no quisiste hacer nada hasta que sentiste la necesidad de proteger a tus amigos de nosotros hasta el punto de querer quemar el bosque

-No iba a permitir que lastimaran a mis amigos, ¡en especial a Leorio que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de todo este acto!

-OYE

-Su motivación por proteger a sus amigos, su velocidad para alcanzarnos al inicio y su mentalidad en poder deducir lo que sucedería la hace merecedora de presentar el examen de cazador, felicidades

\- ¿Enserio?, pensé que no me ayudarían…

Los padres solo sonrieron a la niña antes de asentir, Hitomi soltó un suspiro antes de sonreír aliviada.

Pronto los Kiriko cambiaron la forma de sus brazos para que parecieran alas, siendo que Leorio tendría que ir con los dos hijos, Hitomi sugirió ir colgando de la espalda de uno de los adultos, a lo cual los Kiriko estuvieron de acuerdo, Gon y Hitomi estaban en uno de los adultos mientras Kurapida tenía al otro y los más joven intentaban llevar a Leorio como podían.

-Oye Hitomi –llamo Kurapika a la menor – ¿crees que Alexander y Irene estén bien?

-Ellos… ya deben estar en el lugar del examen esperando a que lleguemos –comento de manera pensativa, antes de sonreír –seguro que sensei está golpeándolos en este momento por dejarme con ustedes

\- ¿Por qué seria eso?

-Mi sensei no los conoce, entonces se preocupará y como no me eh reportado… bueno… seguro estarán bien, los dos son muy fuertes

-Nunca mencionaste que tenías un maestro ¿Cómo es?

-Eh… supongo que veras en el examen, seguro ya está ahí –comento distraídamente –les caerá bien –aseguro divertida – oh y tengan cuidado con mi hermano, llega hacer un poco extraño en algunos momentos

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Seyra solo podía mirar como Killua miraba atentamente a sus estudiantes y de igual forma ellos miraban a dicho niño, con gran seriedad, le hiso dudar solo un momento antes de que Irene la abrasara para decir que ella misma le pertenecía completamente a ella, decir que ambos niños se molestaron era una ridiculez, gritaron y pronto estaban intentando quitar a la joven peli-azul de su persona con jalones.

\- "Bueno al menos se están llevando un poco mejor" pensó al mirar como ambos gemelos discutían.

-Seyra –llamo Killua mirando atentamente a la mayor –tu… ¿tú me quieres más a mí?, ¿verdad?

Y como si el niño quisiera enfatizar su punto le dio unos ojos brillantes y la castaña solo pudo murmurar sobre su muerte llena de ternura antes de abrazar al niño con fuerza, Killua miro a ambos gemelos para sacarles la lengua provocando que ambos gritaran sus protestas, pero con una simple mirada de la castaña guardaron silencio, pero no sin dejar de ver al niño en los brazos de su maestra.

-Parece un gato…

-Bueno Seyra siempre tuvo una debilidad con los gatos, ahora sabemos por qué lo quiere tanto

\- ¿Tenemos que fingir ser gatos para ganarnos ese tipo de afecto?

-Lo dudo hermana, lo dudo…

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Hisoka solo pudo mirar celosamente al infame Zoldyck acaparar toda la atención de su pequeña gatita, a su lado se encontraba Gittarackur quien también miraba la pequeña escena desarrollarse a unos metros de ellos.

-A el realmente le agrada tu pequeño juguete

Hisoka miro a Gittarackur seriamente, una carta de su preciada baraja a la vista, sus ojos dorados se oscurecieron y dejo escapar su sed de sangre solo por unos segundos para que la castaña mirara en su dirección.

-Sí, pero ese niño debe entender que ese pequeño juguete ya tiene dueño

-Eso es así…

-Por supuesto

-Ella tampoco parece entender eso

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Hitomi miro todo el mercado por el que pasaban al igual que Gon, aunque ella solo miraba curiosamente algunas cosas en específico accesorios, tenía que conseguir algo antes de llegar al lugar del examen, estaba segura de que su sensei no sería feliz por que llegara tan tarde, así que por que no mejor comprarle algo para que bajara un poco su enojo.

Ni siquiera presto atención al navegante o a los demás cuando sus ojos captaron un hermoso juego de pulseras, era negro con detalles en dorados de zorros y el segundo era blanco con detalles negros de gatos, rápidamente comenzó a regatear por las pulseras solo para llevárselas con un buen precio, al notar que sus amigos la estaban esperando corrió solo para sonreír en disculpa.

Pronto siguieron caminando y Hitomi solo miro alegremente cuando salieron del mercado, feliz de poder conseguir algo apropiado para su sensei, pronto llegaron a un edificio alto y elegante, pero ella sabía que ese no era el lugar del examen, sería bastante obvio para ella si fuera el lugar, se alejó caminando con el navegante para llevar a ambos a un pequeño restaurante.

-Uh chicos es por aquí…

Los tres miraron en la dirección indicada para que sus ojos se abrieran con incredulidad, en cambio Hitomi solo pudo sonreír débilmente, intentando no soltar una risa debido a sus expresiones, aunque ella también estaba más ansiosa que sorprendida, ya quería ver a su sensei.

-Me estas tomando el pelo, este es un restaurante ordinario ¿no?, ¿me estás diciendo que aquí se reunirán los aspirantes a cazadores de todo el mundo?

-Precisamente Leorio –explico Hitomi seriamente –solo piensa un momento, nadie espera que el examen se realice en este lugar…

-Tiene sentido…

-Eres muy perspicaz Hitomi –felicito el kiriko.

Las mejillas de la pequeña se prendieron en un tono rosa suave, no acostumbrada a las felicitaciones de otras personas que no fueran su propio hermano o su sensei, agradeció para que los cinco ingresaran en el local, sus ojos dorados se endurecieron, muy pronto estaría con sus compañeros y esto se convertiría solo en un entrenamiento.

El cocinero principal los miro detenidamente por un momento antes de volver a lo que estaba cocinando.

-Bienvenidos

\- ¿La puerta trasera está abierta? –pregunto el kiriko cortésmente.

\- ¿Qué pedirán? –cuestiono el cocinero, mirando al kiriko disfrazado.

Una sonrisa apareció en la cara del kiriko trasformado y Hitomi sonrió para sus adentros sabiendo la contraseña, pero guardo silencio.

-El combo de filete que abre tus ojos a la luz para cuatro…

-Para cuatro… ¿Cómo les gustaría? –pregunto el cocinero seriamente.

-Asados a fuego lento hasta que estén cocidos –explico el kiriko con una sonrisa.

-Muy bien, pasen a la habitación de atrás por favor

El kiriko comenzó a dirigir siendo seguido de los cuatro, Hitomi se detuvo un momento y miro al cocinero principal por un momento antes de asentir para sí misma.

-Disculpe, pero ¿Ya vino alguien con cabello rojo y ojos dorados?

-Si pequeña, llego hace mucho tiempo…

\- ¿Y una joven de cabellera café y ojos de un tono zafiro? –volvió a preguntar curiosa.

-Me parece que sí, pequeña –dijo mirando intensamente a la niña –pero te recomiendo que te alejes del varón, parece ser alguien peligroso

-Lo lamento, pero no puedo alejarme de mi propio hermano mayor… bueno ¡gracias!

Hitomi corrió ignorando la mirada seria en la expresión del cocinero, rápidamente ingreso justo cuando el Kiriko estaba por cerrar, recibió miradas extrañas, pero las ignoro, tomo lugar en una silla y miro atentamente sus manos, estaba ansiosa por llegar con su hermano y su sensei.

En cambio, el Kiriko cerró la puerta después de volver a despedirse, los demás se sentaron y comenzaron a platicar sin darse cuenta de lo ansiosa que parecía la pequeña pelirroja, sus ojos dorados brillaron intensamente, ya podía sentir el nen de su hermano, de Seyra y de los gemelos, pero había alguien más que sabía sobre nen.

\- "Que fracaso, solo hay alguien más que sabe sobre nen, eso no será divertido en absoluto" pensó seriamente la pelirroja.

\- ¡¿HITOMI GON EN QUE TIPO DE CAZADOR QUIEREN CONVERTIRSE?!

Hitomi parpadeo para salir de su mente, miro a sus amigos solo para paralizarse al darse cuenta que esperaban algo de ella, pero su mente estaba en blanco, Gon parecía no saber que decir y justo cuando ella estaba por decir algo el timbre del elevador sonó y Gon suspiro aliviado, Hitomi solo parpadeo para pararse de un salto y correr a la entrada del elevador con urgencia.

\- ¿Por qué tanta prisa Hitomi?

-Ya sé que mi hermano y sensei están aquí, pregunte antes de llegar con ustedes, ¡quiero ver a mi hermano! –explico entusiasmada, casi al punto de brincar de un lado a otro.

Las puertas se abrieron y la pequeña niña ingreso con rapidez, deliberadamente ignoro a todos los demás competidores, solo miro de un lado a otro, una criatura de color verde con un traje se le acercó para darle una placa.

-Hola por favor tome un numero…

-Uh… gracias

Hitomi miro su número para ver 402, rápidamente se lo coloco para poder seguir observando alrededor del lugar, quería encontrar a su grupo, sabía que estar con Gon era divertido, pero ella vino a pasar y aunque esperaba poder estar con Gon un tiempo más largo tenía que concentrarse en esto.

-No los había visto por aquí antes

La pequeña niña parpadeo antes de mirar a una de las tuberías, en donde un señor con la placa numero 16 estaba sentado y mirándolos, lo primero que noto era que era muy obeso y su nariz era rara.

-Hey

\- ¿Puedes saber que somos nuevos? –pregunto Gon sorprendido.

-Más o menos –explico al bajar de la tubería de un salto –después de todo este será mi intento número 35

\- ¡¿35 veces?!

Hitomi miro al adulto antes de mirar a otro lado volviendo a analizar a los demás participantes, muchos eran débiles a su parecer, pronto noto a uno pasando a la distancia, tenía grandes pernos alrededor de su cabeza y parte del torso de su cuerpo, su cuerpo se puso rígido cuando noto que el extraño la miraba un momento antes de continuar con su camino entre la gente.

\- "Ese sujeto es peligroso… me pregunto si realmente es tan fuerte" pensó con una sonrisa.

-Mi nombre es Tompa

-Soy Gon, ellos son Kurapika, Leorio y Hitomi

-Un gusto –saludo cortésmente Kurapika.

-Placer… supongo –murmuro Hitomi mirando molesta a Tompa.

-Hey ¿hay muchos que hayan tomado el examen muchas veces como tú?

La pregunta de Gon llamo la atención de Hitomi, rápidamente miro a Tompa esperando a que el mayor respondiera la pregunta de su amigo.

-Bueno soy el que más ha tomado el examen, pero hay algunos otros que, si han tenido su tiempo justo, por ejemplo; numero 225, Todo, el luchador, su fuerza es de temer, numero 103 Bourbon, el encantador de serpientes, es rencoroso así que no querrán terminar en su lado malo, numero 191 Bodoro, el maestro de kun fu, no se confíen solo porque está envejeciendo, aun no hay mejor luchador de artes marciales por el lugar

\- "Hasta ahora todos son débiles" pensó Hitomi con una mueca de desagrado "maldición hace tres años podría haber matado a esos tres sin problemas…"

-Luego están los tres hermanos Amori, Umori y Imori actúan consistentemente bien gracias a su excelente trabajo en equipo y el número 384, Gerreta, el cazador se especializa en matar a toda clase de criaturas soplando dardos y utilizando mazos… hay muchos más, pero esos son los que más veces han tomado el examen

-Ya veo…

Hitomi ignoro nuevamente la plática a favor de mirar alrededor fue en ese momento que noto algo que llamo toda su atención un hombre con una extraña ropa empujando a alguien con sus hombreras, parpadeo y sonrió fríamente al ver de quien se trataba.

\- ¡Qué comience la diversión!

Un grito se hiso presente llamando la atención alrededor del lugar, la sonrisa de Hitomi se convirtió en una verdadera sonrisa cuando los brazos de aquel extraño hombre se convertían en hermosos pétalos de flores de un tono rojo.

Todos parecían mirar aturdidamente hasta que un extraño hombre vestido como un arlequín comenzó a hablar.

-Valla que peculiar… sus manos parecen haberse convertido en pétalos de flor ¡no hay humo y espejos aquí!

Hitomi estaba por caminar cuando noto lo tensos que estaban sus amigos, miro a sus pies pensativa, si ella fuera con su hermano, ¿sus amigos dejarían de hablarle?, y eso sucedería tarde o temprano, ¿Por qué no temprano?

-Tengan cuidado

-Cuando tropiezan con alguien realmente deberían pedir disculpas –una delicada voz hablo.

Hitomi miro arriba para que sus ojos se abrieran con sorpresa, su sensei estaba caminando entre la multitud para quedar parada al lado de su hermano mayor. Noto que la población masculina miraba a su maestra como si fuera carne… ¡incluyendo a Leorio!, esto no era bueno

-El psicópata ha regresado de nuevo y esa mujer esta con el –comento Tompa mirando a la pareja alejarse.

\- ¿De nuevo?

\- ¿Estás diciendo que ese sujeto tomo el examen el año pasado? –pregunto Kurapika seriamente.

-Pero esa chica ¿quién era?

-Numero 44, Hisoka, el mago fue el preferido para pasar los exámenes el año pasado, por lo menos hasta que mato a un examinador que le agrado y en cuanto a la numero 1, no tengo mucha información de ella, es nueva al igual que ustedes…

\- ¡¿Cómo pudieron dejar que un sujeto tan peligroso tomara el examen de nuevo?!

-Es lógico, Leorio –comenzo Hitomi mirando por la dirección que se fueron su sensei y hermano –cada año los examinadores y el contenido cambia, los examinadores son los que eligen que se realizara durante cada fase…

-Ella tiene razón y gracias a eso el mismo demonio lograría pasar si eso dicta el examinador, así de simple funciona el examen de cazador… ¿uh?, tu pareces conocida…

Hitomi rió débilmente llamando la atención de sus amigos y Tompa, una sonrisa en su rostro.

\- ¿En serio? –se burló juguetonamente –tal vez se deba a que de quien hablabas tan seriamente es en realidad mi hermano mayor

\- ¡¿Tu hermano?!

-Y la mujer a su lado es mi sensei, mejor conocida como rosa de sangre –explico sin humor.

-No mientas ella no podría ser rosa de sangre y sería imposible que él sea tu hermano…

La niña los ignoro para correr en su dirección, una mirada decidida en su expresión, muchos miraron preocupadamente a la niña debido a que pronto notaron la dirección a la cual corría, Seyra se giró para mirar a la niña y sonreír, Hisoka al notar que su pequeña pertenencia se detenía, se giró para sonreír divertidamente.

-Sensei –llamo felizmente antes de lanzarse a los brazos de la mujer ahora riendo.

-Pero si es mi pequeña flama, ¿Dónde te metiste?

-Por ahí…

-Hitomi –regaño seriamente al bajarla, una mueca en su expresión.

-Onii san –saludo la pelirroja al mayor, una sonrisa en su expresión.

-Imôto –devolvió el saludo con su propia sonrisa.

La mayoría miraba la escena con sorpresa e incredulidad, los gemelos rápidamente se acercaron para abordar a la menor y reprenderla por no contestar sus mensajes o llamadas, Seyra negó divertida mientras Hisoka miraba aburridamente la pelea de los menores.

-Bueno… ya veremos si tienen lo necesario para pasar el examen, así solo necesitaran vencerme para terminar mis pruebas, buena suerte, Hitomi, Irene y Alexander… aunque tal vez no la necesiten

Los tres estudiantes miraron como su maestra simplemente desaparecía en otra dirección, Hisoka puso mala cara antes de caminar en la misma dirección que su pequeña pertenencia.

\- ¿Nos dejó a nuestra suerte?

-Bueno es una prueba después de todo…

-Yo pasare todas las pruebas antes que ustedes dos…

\- ¡HA!

Pronto los tres comenzaron a pelear sobre quien ganaría antes de los demás para gran sorpresa de los espectadores, Gon solo miro un momento antes de sonreír, no le importaba quien fuera el hermano de Hitomi, ella seguiría siendo su amiga sin importar que.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Bueno aquí el siguiente capítulo, ya sé que me tarde mucho en la continuación, pero me enferme y el trabajo y simplemente muchas cosas se juntaron, muchas… pero prometo no dilatarme tanto en la próxima actualización.

Hasta la próxima, KuroiTenshi15

Seyra: solo dirás eso ¿verdad?

KT: Seyra si no te callas en el siguiente cap te la pasaras mal por cierto mago

Seyra: palidece rápidamente –me están llamando, nos vemos…

Hitomi: suspiro –nos vemos en el próximo capítulo y no olviden comentar por favor


End file.
